Remote
by Shio - Bliss Co
Summary: Are you afraid of fire? Let's hope you aren't. 'cause I am. Save me, I can't breathe. Please I need air. Why is it so foggy? I can barley breathe now...I feel so tired. It's so warm and...please, I can't breathe...now... KisaIta SasuSaku NejiTen SasoDei
1. Power on

_Title: Remote _

It's just a game, a simple game of tag. How did it turn into a game of run or get shot? Get pushed down the stairs and locked into a basement with two children? Perish into flames. Heh. A simple game of tag turns into death.  
Death...what a simple game to play.

Shio: -doesn't want to continue story- So...Depressing... -emo/angsty- 

Bliss: How can you say you don't like my ideas?

Shio: N-No! I like your ideas...they just make me cry...-sulk sulk-

Bliss: Whatever, just tell them we don't own anything.

Shio: Me and Bliss don't own the Naruto characters, McDonald's...but we do own the idea, the wording of the story, and the poem above. Shio made the poem. The one I wrote after she told me the whole story.

Bliss: Yep! Now read my friends!

_

* * *

__"Nii-san? W-What's happening?" _

"Nothing. Now sleep."

"_**Cough**__ It's...hard to breathe... __**Cough**__" _

"Nngghhh...Just...sleep."

"But nii-san--!"

"Why am I...nee-san?"

"Because nii_**Cough**__san...It's...really...foggy..." _

"Just...sleep." 

Itachi's eyes snapped open and he felt a presence over him. Turning over he saw his younger brother's body, which almost made him scream. Keyword: Almost.

"Nii-san..."

"What...?" Itachi moaned tiredly.

"I need to go potty..." He whined, jumping up and down.

"...You passed one on the way to my room." Itachi sat up glaring.

"I don't wanna go in alone..." Sasuke whined again, stomping his feet.

Itachi sighed and stood up pushing Sasuke. "Lead the way..."

Sasuke grabbed his wrist and ran off toward the bathroom.

Itachi almost yelped from the sudden action. Keyword again...almost.

Sasuke pushed Itachi next to the bathroom door. "Stay." He sighed commandingly and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Itachi leaned against the wall. "I'm leaving." He said stomping his feet to sound like he was walking away.

"NOOOO!!!!" Sasuke screamed from inside the bathroom.

Itachi smirked lightly. "Kidding...Kidding..."

Itachi sighed at the sound of 'Running water' and tapped his finger on the wall. "Hurry up."

Sasuke stalked out of the bathroom and looked up at Itachi.

"Used toilet paper?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Flushed the toilet?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Washed your hands?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Put the seat down so Mom doesn't get mad?"

Sasuke looked around, then ran back into the bathroom then came back and nodded.

"Good. I'm going to sleep." Itachi yawned turning around back to his room.

"Good night nii-san!" Sasuke whispered quite loudly and ran back to his room.

* * *

_That morning_

Itachi sat at the table reading the Sunday paper. Sasuke watched Itachi intently and then sighed.

"Can you poor me some cereal, Itachi nii-san?" Sasuke asked with puppy eyes.

Itachi glared at him for a moment. "What do you want?"

Sasuke grinned widely. "LUCKY CHARMS! They're magically delicious!"

Itachi made a face of disgust and walked to the pantry. He pulled out the box and started pouring it into a bowl.

"No! The milk goes first!" Sasuke yelled at him shooting up from the table.

"What? No the cereal goes first." Itachi looked at him in question.

"No...It's the milk. The milk has to go first!" Sasuke whined jumping up and down.

Itachi growled and finished pouring the cereal into the bowl. He took the milk carton and poured it in, ignoring the screams from Sasuke. He put the bowl on the table and sat down in his seat and continued to read the paper. "You're never going to grow up if you act like that." Itachi said flipping a page.

Sasuke winced and sat down eating the cereal quietly. "Yes nii-san..."

"Mother and Father should be back soon. They're looking at a house again." He said with distaste.

Sasuke sniffled. "Why do we have to move? I want to live here...All my friends live here..."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "What friends?"

"You..." Sasuke whimpered.

"I'm moving with you, stupid." Itachi shook his head.

"Oh..." Sasuke smiled. "Kay then..."

"BOYS!" There mother popped in with a sing-song voice. "I found the perfect house!"

"YAY! Where is it Mama? Let's go see it right now!" Sasuke jumped up and down in his seat laughing.

Itachi sighed and rubbed his temples. "So why are you telling us this, Mother?" Itachi asked looking up.

"Because, silly...we're going to move in today." She said giggling.

"T-Today?!" Itachi said in a raging voice in union with Sasuke who was saying it in a happy sing-song voice.

"Well of course! We're already low on money as it is...we need to move in ASAP. Now...ITACHI GET ALL THE STUFF YOU WANT AND THROW IT INTO A SUIT CASE! SASUKE YOU TOO! GO GO GO! We'll meet in the car. The moving people will come by later to pick everything up. Ta-ta!" There mother sung leaving the kitchen to the outside.

Itachi and Sasuke jumped from there seats and ran to there rooms, fumbling and tripping over one another. They ran up the steps and turned there opposite ways to their rooms, gathering all the belongings they wanted and shoving them into a suitcase.

At the sound of a car horn they both ran out of their rooms and tripped down the steps. They leapt through the kitchen and out of the door running to the car. Itachi took Sasuke's suitcase and threw it in the trunk, along with his own. He slid into the back seat beside Sasuke and gasped, trying to regain his breath.

"Okay! Ready to go!" Sasuke said throwing his hands in the air.

Itachi nodded and leaned further back into the seat. "Sure."

* * *

_Five minutes later_

"OKAY GUYS! We are going to McDonald's!!!" There mom sung happily turning around in the passenger's seat.

"Yay!" Sasuke shouted happily throwing his hands in the air.

Itachi froze, cringing on the inside, but smiling on the outside. "I just want a milkshake. Vanilla please." Itachi's eyes almost twitched. Keyword for the millionth time...ALMOST!!!

"Oh Itachi, sweetie. You need to eat more than that. I mean, look at you, your a stick!"

Itachi looked down at himself. "Mother...that is my muscle..." He looked up at her with a straight face.

His mother laughed and turned back around. "Teenage boys, they're just to funny!"

The driver of this vehicle full of 'love', their father, sighed. "We're here. What do you guys want?" He turned toward that black talking black box.

Itachi raised his hand. "That chicken salad crap since I can't have a simple milkshake."

His mother glared at him. "No, he wants a double cheeseburger, meal."

Itachi shook his head. "No that's not--"

"Two."

"Wait--"

"Three."

Itachi slammed his hands over his mouth. "MMmph..."

Sasuke laughed and raised his hands. "Chicken nuggets happy meal! Sprite!"

Their mother nodded. "Three double cheeseburgers, with a Dr. Pepper. Chicken nuggets with a sprite. and a chicken salad with a sweet tea for me."

Their father nodded and repeated their orders into the black box.

"That's $14.57, sir."

"What? I can't hear."

"That's $14.57."

"What?"

IT'S $14.57!!!PLEASE PULL UP!!!"

"What? I STILL CAN'T HEAR!!!"

"THAT'S FUCKING 14.57!!! YOU KNOW WHAT? IT'S FREE!!! JUST PULL UP!!!"

"Oh thanks." Their father smiled pulling up. "Works every time."

Itachi sighed. "Great father, now do I really have to eat all that fating, greasy, disgusting, junk?"

His mother nodded her head. "Yes or no visiting your two gothic friends."

Itachi grumbled glaring out the window. "They have names..." He mumbled shifting his gaze to the floor.

"Here." Their father said trying to break the tension. He grabbed the food and gave it to their owners. "Eat."

Itachi stared at the bag and almost gagged. "Ew. Disgusting...junk..." He said pulling out one of the three slabs of meat.

"What're you talking about, nee-san?" Sasuke asked chewing on a nugget. "It's so good!!! ... but there kind of crunchy..." Sasuke swallowed. "Crunchy..."

Itachi took the food from Sasuke and looked at it. "A cockroach got cooked into it." He handed back the food.

Sasuke immediately threw it at the back of his Dad's head. "AHHHHH!!! AHHHHH!!! AHHHH!!!"

"SASUKE SHUT UP!!!" Their father screamed.

Sasuke waved his arms around. "AHHH!!!!AHHHHH!!!!AHHHHHH!!!!"

Their mother laughed nervously. "Sasuke, dear...please...quiet down..."

Sasuke continued to scream. "AAHHHH!!!! I ATE A BUG!!!! A BUG!!!! AHHHHH!!!"

Itachi covered his ears. "SASUKE TURN OFF!!!!" He spoke loudly. Note: Not screamed...spoke loudly.

Sasuke stopped and smiled. "Okay."

Itachi removed his hands and looked out the window. "Thank you..."

"We're almost there." Their mother sighed relieved. "Ten minutes."

Itachi shifted his gaze. "Why did the chicken cross the road?" He said trying to pass the time.

Sasuke raised his hand. "Oh! Oh! I know!"

Itachi looked at Sasuke. "Alright."

"To get to the other side!" Sasuke laughed. "Ya! Ya!"

Itachi shook his head. "No. The chicken crossed the road because I intend to prove that the chicken crossed the road at the behest of the president of the United States of America, in an effort to distract law enforcement officials and the American public from the criminal wrong doing our highest elected official has been trying to cover up. As a result, the chicken is just another pawn in the president's ongoing and elaborate scheme to obstruct justice and undermine the rule of law." Itachi nodded. "That is why the chicken crossed the road."

Sasuke stared at him. "W-What?"

Itachi nodded again. "Your mind is to small and inferior to understand the concept of--"

"We're here!" The mother sung trying to break the tension. "Let's go look at the house!"

They pulled up into the driveway, in front of a huge house. From the look of it...it had two storys and maybe an attic and it seemed to cost a fortune.

Itachi stared at the giant house before him. "I thought we moved because of money problems..."

"We did. This mansion cost half of what we lived in before."

"Why? How? It's huge."

"People say it's haunted. A fire happened here a couple of weeks ago. Ever since, strange activity has been going on." Their mother nodded. "And there is no electricity."

Sasuke froze and started to shake. "G-Ghosts?!"

Itachi opened the door and got out of the car. "Ghosts aren't real stupid." He walked up to the front porch and fumbled with the door. "It's locked."

His mother skipped up behind him. "Oh sweetie, here's the key!" She smiled holding it out to him.

Itachi raised his eye brow and took the key unlocking the door. 'Why is she always so happy?' He thought walking inside the house. Looking around he sighed. "This house is old."

"Well of course!" His mother sang walking inside with a flashlight. She turned it on and walked around the foyer. Itachi could barley see her, even with the flashlight. Suddenly, the foyer filled with light. Itachi blinked and covered his eyes.

'Great.' He thought. '...Sunlight.'

He blinked and removed his hand looking around. The foyer was huge. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, god knows why it was there...there was no electricity. A giant stairway crept up to a higher floor. Itachi guessed his and Sasuke's rooms would be somewhere around there. He looked right to see a long hallway stretching to what seemed to be the master bedroom. He then looked left to see another hallway that was a dead end. It seemed to have two or three doors down it.

Sasuke suddenly jumped through the door while their mother opened more blinds. "WOOOOOOOWWWW!!!!" He screeched running around. "WHAT A HOUSE!!!" His voice echoed off the walls and he laughed.

Itachi watched Sasuke. "Why move into a bigger house, when we moved because of financial problems?" He asked again hoping for a real answer this time. He looked at his mother heading toward him.

"Because sweetie, like I said before this house is said to be haunted." She handed the flashlight to him. "So the original owner cut the house price down my three halves!" She smiled and clasped her hands together. "But that's not true! There are no such things as ghosts!"

Itachi took the flashlight and raised his eye brow. Guess he wasn't going to get a real answer. He sighed and walked past Sasuke. "Let's find our rooms." He flipped on the flashlight and began up the stairs.

"You two do that!" Their mother squealed. "I'll go help your father." She skipped out the door.

Sasuke tore after Itachi squealing. "Don't leave me!"

Itachi continued up the steps until he reached the top. Looking left there was a dead end and three doors. Looking right there was a room and a couple of other doors. "Only one room...?" he asked to himself.

Sasuke walked up beside him. "That means we can share rooms!" He laughed tearing off toward the room.

Itachi sighed and followed Sasuke with the flashlight leading the way. On the way down to the room, the doors he saw earlier turned in a bathroom, closet and...laundry chute? Wow. He walked into the room at the end of the door and closed the door behind him. He shown the flashlight around searching for a window. "Sasuke." He said pointing the flashlight in an area. "Open the shade."

Sasuke followed the light _(A/N Bliss: NO! DON'T GO TOWARDS THE LIGHT!) _and opened the shade, lighting up the room.

Itachi looked around the already furnished room. Furnished...furnished...why was it furnished now? Itachi shrugged and looked at the room.

A twin bed lined the wall with a blue plastic toybox at the end of the bed and a night stand next to it. On the nightstand there was a lamp and a wind-up clock. Why was there a lamp? He looked closer and noticed it was a lantern lamp. Great. Now they needed oil.

He shook his head and looked to the right to the room. A wooden wardrobe sat in the middle of the wall. A hamper sat along the wall. A hamper...hamper...why a hamper?

Itachi hit his head. He need to stop asking internal questions. He continued to look at the room and noticed a white floating...string.

This time Itachi had to ask. "Sasuke. Go pull that string over there." He said pointing to the string on the right side of the room.

Sasuke grumbled and walked over to the string hanging from the ceiling. He grabbed the string and tugged hard on it.

Luckily, Itachi wasn't anywhere near that area. A fold up staircase slammed down from the ceiling causing the floor to shake.

Sasuke gasped and ran behind Itachi. Itachi stared at the steps and started up them. "Stay here, Sasuke. I'm going to see what's upstairs."

Sasuke watched his brother go up the fold-up stairs and he looked around. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it. They needed to get some sheets for their bed.

"This is my room." He heard his brother speaking from above him.

Okay...He needed sheets for _his_ room. "But I thought we were sharing rooms!" Sasuke whined.

Itachi's head popped from the hole in the ceiling, locks of hair falling in front of his face. "Hell no." He said pulling up the fold-up stairs. "There's another room up here, it's _mine_." He shut the ceiling type of like a door, leaving Sasuke alone in his huge room.

* * *

Itachi looked around the room he just discovered. The left side of the room had a window, that was open. No wonder it was so cold. He walked over to the window and shut it, but kept the blinds open. Right below the window was a wooden desk that he had to reach over. 'Great place to put my laptop...' he thought whipping some dust of the desk.

He turned around, on the other side of the room was a queen size bed next to the opening he walked through. How had he not noticed that...? He shook his head and saw a nightstand with another wind-up clock on it...and a lamp. Another...oil...lamp... A dark red hamper in the corner of the room taunted him. Damn hampers...Next to the room was a wardrobe; like the one in Sasuke's room, except a mirror hung on the wall over it. He scratched his head and began walking to the fold-up stairs.

He kicked the fold-up stairs down and Sasuke screeched. Itachi began walking down the steps when Sasuke ran over to him.

"Nii-san! How dare you scare me like that!" Sasuke put his hands on his hips and pouted.

Itachi poked him in the forehead. "Don't do that. You look like a girl doing that."

Sasuke gasped. "But mom does it all the time! And you do what she says!"

Itachi sighed. "Mom's a girl, stupid..."

Sasuke gasped again. "Really?!"

Itachi hit his head and walked out of Sasuke's room. "I'm not going to ask..." He mumbled and shut the door behind him, leaving Sasuke in the dusty creepy room.

Sasuke yelped and tore after Itachi, almost ripping the door off its hinges. "Don't leave me, nii-san!"

Itachi walked outside to see his mother and father unloading stuff from the moving van. He walked over to his father. "There's already furniture in the house...I don't think we need much more--"

His mother set down Itachi's guitar in its stand on the lawn and walked over to them. "Of course sweetie, we know that. We're having a garage sale!"

Sasuke darted out the front door just in time to hear 'Garage sale'. "G-Garage sale? Really? Yes!" He jumped up and down. He stopped and blinked. "What's a garage sale?"

Itachi picked up his guitar from the lawn and strapped it to his back. He grabbed the stand and began into the house. "A garage sale is when you sell worthless junk for barley any money."

Sasuke cocked his head to the side and watched his brother walk away. "Junk? Like...food? Junk food? We can sell food!"

His father came behind Sasuke and lifted him up and turned him upside down which cause great squeals from him. "Not junk food. Not junk either. Just anything you want."

Sasuke flapped his arms around trying to grab onto his fathers arms. "Really? What're we going to sell?"

His father put him down. "Anything we don't need." He said walking away.

Sasuke pouted when his father put him down. He grumbled and walked over to the car. He climbed onto the trunk and sat down watching his parents unload what was in the van.

Itachi walked up the steps into his room and set the guitar down on the bed. He unzipped the case and pulled out his acoustic guitar. It was a light wood color and right around the strings was a darker color.

He sat on his bed and put the guitar in his lap and began tuning it. Sighing he wiped his for head. The room got hot fast. He put the guitar down and walked over to the window opening it up. He sat back down on his bed and continued tuning it.

"Holy mother of Jashin that's a huge house! Why's they move into a bigger one?!"

"I don't know Hidan. Now Shut up before I rip your head off."

Itachi sighed once again. Kakuzu and Hidan. The closest friends he had...okay...the only ones. They played in the band they all started. Hidan as a drummer and Kakuzu as the bass. The only time they ever switched is when Hidan wanted to do some loud screaming song. Other than that, Itachi was the acoustic guitar and main singer.

He continued to tune his guitar. 'Let them find their way up here.' He thought. He knew his parents would tell them where he was.

"But Kakuzu. They moved for--Oh hello Mrs. Uchiha. Looking lovely today."

"Why thank you Hidan. Itachi's upstairs." He could hear his mother say.

Yep. He knew it. Itachi pushed his coal black hair from his face and set his guitar down. "Five...four...three...two...one--"

"ITACHI! GET YOU ASS DOWN HERE!" Hidan screeched from Sasuke's room. "STOP BEING ALL...Emo...AND STUFF!"

Itachi stood up from the bed and kicked down the stairs hoping they would land on Hidan. Just as he was about to head down the stairs Hidan came charging up them. He pushed Itachi out of the way and looked around.

"So this is your room huh?" Hidan asked looking around.

Itachi landed on the bed and glared at Hidan. He would've hit him...but Hidan hovered over him. He was quite taller than him and majorly pale. His hair was grey, which was unusual and hair geled back...okay hair cemented back. He wore his usuall black high-top converse's and his dark blue pair of jeans that were majorly torn up. He didn't wear a shirt tho. Nudist.

Kakuzu came up the steps. "Your bathrooms are awsome man." He jumped from the stairs to the floor and stood taller than both Itachi and Hidan. Itachi hated his height.

He had black shaggy semi long hair that covered half his tan face. He wore a black hoodie and black jeans with holes in the knees. Instead of Converse's like Hidan's, he wore black Etnies.

Hidan raised his eyebrow at Kakuzu. "Why say that now...? For the love of Jashin, don't you have any manners?"

"Says you nudist in the making. I mean, we can actually see ourselves in the mirror! It's a miracle!"

Hidan gasped. "Really?! Damn! I gotta see!" Hidan jumped right threw the hole with Kakuzu behind him. Two thuds hit the floor.

"Damn it Kakuzu! Get your fucking body off of me!"

"It's not my fault you fell in front of me!"

"You should've waited until I got out of the way!"

Itachi stared at the hole. How tempting it was to shut it and leave them. He stared at the hole for a bit longer then walked to the window not caring about them anymore. He climbed onto his desk and sat down cross-legged looking out the window.

They seemed to have started the garage sale. "That was fast..." He muttered. A whole bunch of people were looking at all the furniture. He noticed a small group of teenage girls in the lawn. He raised his eye brow. Sasuke was in the middle of the group.

Itachi shook his head. "Poor poor thing..." He sighed.

He looked left and saw his parents...and a young man...who was flirting with his mom. At least you know where Sasuke got it. His father hovered over both of them glaring at the younger man.

Itachi shifted his gaze back to Sasuke and his group of fans. Sasuke tried squirming between them trying to get out of the crowd. Once Sasuke got free he ran away screaming into the house.

Seconds later Sasuke appeared in his room clinging to Itachi.

"They won't go away, nii-san!" Sasuke shook. "Get them to go away!"

Itachi sighed and pryed his brother off of him. He grabbed Sasuke's wrist and walked down the stairs into Sasuke's room, down the hall, down the main stairs, and out the door.

All the girls squealed and ran over to him and Sasuke.

"Is he your brother?"

"He's so adorable!"

Itachi looked at them and picked Sasuke up and onto his shoulders. "This is my son." He nodded and walked threw the crowd of disappointed girls. He quickly swiped off a ring his dad had for years off a table and slipped it onto his finger.

That way...no one would question.

"AHHH!!!! WE'RE LATE!!! WE'RE FUCKING LATE!!" Hidan screeched jumping out of the door and onto the front lawn. "FOR THE LOVE OF JASHIN KAKUZU HURRY THE FUCK UP!"

Itachi turned around and covered Sasuke's ears. "No cussing in front of Sasuke."

Hidan stopped and nodded. "Riiiiighht...Now..." He turned around to Kakuzu who was walking. "HURRY YOUR ASS UP KAKUZU!!!" He turned back to Itachi and Sasuke. "See you Itachi, see you Itachi's brother." And he ran off.

Kakuzu followed behind him still walking. He saluted to Itachi and after a couple of seconds he disappeared from sight.

Itachi looked around and saw the group of girls earlier walking toward him with angry glares. Itachi sighed and took Sasuke off his shoulders and set him on the ground. He turned on his heels and walked away. "Ahhh...I tried." He looked back at Sasuke who was once again, surrounded by girls.

Itachi walked past a table with a bunch of his old stuff on it. He walked behind the table and a teenage boy came up and handed him some money.

Itachi stared at the hoodie's in the boy's hand. They had holes in them anyways, he didn't care. Shrugging he grabbed the money and shoved it in his pocket.

* * *

Sasuke looked at the girls around him. He covered his head and tryed walking out of the crowd. When that failed he got on his hands and knees and crawled through their legs. As soon as he escaped he ran toward the back yard screaming.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a blonde flash. He turned his head in the direction and saw a small boy laughing and running toward the backyard.

Sasuke smiled and ran after him. "Hey! Wait up!" He called.

The blonde stopped and turned around. His blue eyes gazed at Sasuke's onyx. Disappointment covered his face. "Awww..." He said. "You caught me." He looked around then back at Sasuke. "Don't tell nii-san! Or the game will be over!" He giggled.

Sasuke walked the rest of the way to the blonde. "Nii-san? Who's nii-san? My nii-san?"

The blonde cocked his head to the side. "Your nii-san? You have a nii-san, too?! Wow!" He giggled and pointed at Sasuke. "You're it." He said randomly and ran off again.

Sasuke watched the blonde run off. Finally getting it he ran off after him. "Hey! Wait! No fair!"

He chased the blonde a little further until they were at a play set in Sasuke's back yard. Sasuke gasped. He never knew they had one. He ran over to it and saw a pink haired girl planting a flower into a sandbox.

"Hey." Sasuke said. "Have you seen a blonde haired kid...about..." he held his hand to his own head. "This high?"

The pink haired girl looked at him. Her emerald eyes filling with thought. "You mean baka?" She pointed behind her. "He went that way."

Sasuke smiled. "Thank you!" He said running off in the direction she pointed and saw the boy hiding behind a tire swing looking at him. Sasuke ran up to the tire swing and pushed it. "Found you!" He squealed when the blonde fell over.

The blonde haired kid pouted. "No fair...Sakura told you..."

Sasuke looked at him in confusion. "Who?"

The blonde stood up and pointed at the pink haired girl playing in the sand box. "Sakura."

Sasuke looked at the girl and smiled. He looked back at the boy. "If she's Sakura, then what's your name? I'm Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." He nodded.

The blonde grinned widely. "My name is Naruto. Naruto...um..." He shuffled his feet. "I don't know my real last name."

Sasuke asked why and Naruto looked at him. "I'm am orphan. Sakura-chans family adopted me."

Sasuke made an 'O' face and then looked at Naruto. "Well..." He pointed at Naruto. "You're it!" He squealed and ran off.

Naruto laughed and ran after him.

_

* * *

That afternoon at dinner_

"So Sasuke..." Their mother asked with a smile on her face. "Did you have fun for your first day in your house."

Sasuke shoved food into his mouth and nodded. "Yes!" He swallowed all the food in his mouth. "I made some new friends today!"

Itachi picked at his food and stood up. "I'm done." He walked out the kitchen and headed toward his room.

His father looked at the plate of food. Itachi didn't eat any of it. His father shrugged and took the plate.

His mother watch him leave then she looked at Sasuke. "Really now? Who are they?"

Sasuke pushed his plate away. "There's this girl, her name is Sakura. I didn't really talk to her much, she was playing in the sandbox. Did you know there's a play set in the backyard?! Oh! And Naruto and me played tag! That was fun!"

His mother smiled. "Oh really now? Do they live around here?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I dunno." He jumped from his seat and looked at his mother. "I'm going to go see what nii-san is doing! See ya!" He smiled and headed to Itachi's room.

He walked up the huge staircase and turned right into the hall toward his room. He kept his hand on the wall to lead him. He walked into his room and walked over to the lamp by his bed. Reaching for it he turned it on. Right before dinner their father went out and got oil for the lamps.

Sasuke turned around and saw a pink haired girl and a blonde boy in the middle of the room playing with a stuffed bunny rabbit, well more like glaring at it.

"Naruto! Sakura! What're doing here?" Sasuke asked running over to them and kneeling beside them. "Do you guys live here too?!"

Naruto looked at him. "Live here? We don't live here."

"Ya." Sakura added glaring at the stuffed rabbit even more.

Sasuke cocked his head to the side. "Then...what're you doing here?"

Naruto continued staring at the bunny. "The game isn't over yet." He replyed.

"The game?" Sasuke asked. "What game?"

* * *

I'll make a soldiers decision to fly away  
Load my gun, paint my face, call me misery  
- Itachi sighed and put his pencil down on the pad of paper. "I'll write more later." He said -

* * *

Shio: And that's...Chapter one...Gah! Bliss's ideas depress me!

Bliss: I know...but they're so good! Now remember...This chapter's keyword is: almost.

Shio: They are but...you know...-sulk sulk- We typed some of this in a library...a very quiet library...Which makes it more depressing!

Bliss: Ignore her and her...moments...Please R Read and Review!


	2. Menu

_Remote_

_By: Shio-Bliss Co_

Shio: Well...here's chapter two! Jashin...it's already at 10k words...So much typing...

Bliss: That's because I forced you.

Shio: Ya...Well. We do not own Naruto or any of the characters. We love Masashi Kishimoto for the Naruto characters. We do not own Reminissions, Avenged SevenFold does...and we do not own the song we are having Itachi write.

Bliss: Agreed. Now...Sorry we haven't updated in so long...Shio has been stalling.

Shio: Yes. I have. Oh yes, Itachirocks31 thank you for alerting this story. WhitePhoenixRyoko and Narukirb, thank you two for favoriting this story! We love you guys!

Bliss: Now please...R&R!

_

* * *

Naruto continued staring at the bunny. "The game isn't over yet." He replyed._

_"The game?" Sasuke asked. "What game?"_

* * *

Sakura shifted her gaze from the plush bunny to Naruto. She put a finger to her lips. "SHHHH!!! The game is secret! Remember?" She spoke in a hush but stern tone.

Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled. "Ya, ya...I know." He looked at Sasuke again. "The game is hush hush secret so..."

Sakura jumped and grabbed Naruto's hand. "Nii-san is calling us! We gotta go!"

Naruto and Sakura ran out Sasuke's open bedroom door. Sasuke ran over to his door to follow them, but when he looked into the hall, he saw no one. Heard no footsteps. He walked out the door into the dark hallway.

"What're you doing?"

Sasuke jumped at the sound of his brother's voice. He turned around and saw his brother in the dim light his room was giving off.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Itachi asked walking back to Sasuke's room, knowing he would follow.

Sasuke did follow, right behind him. "I was playing." He said.

Itachi shut Sasuke's bedroom door behind them and started up the stairs to his room. "Well, go to sleep. If Father finds out you'll be in trouble." Itachi disappeared into his room. "I'm leaving the stairs down, come up if you need me."

Sasuke nodded, knowing Itachi couldn't see him. He turned his back to the stairs and saw on floor the bunny that Sakura and Naruto we're playing with. He picked it up and smiled. He walked over to his nightstand and set it down on it. At least he knew they would come back for it.

He climbed into bed and lay on the empty mattress. They still needed to get blankets for the beds. He shut his eyes and curled up into a ball.

Mikoto, their mother walked into his room and giggled silently at the sleeping Sasuke. She walked next to his bed and pulled off a dark blue blanket from her arm, and layed it over him. She brushed some raveyn hair from his face and kissed his forehead.

"Good night, sweetie." Mikoto smiled and pulled the blanket up on him.

She tip-toed away from Sasuke and up the stairs to Itachi's room. She reached the top of the stairs and looked around the dark room, searching for Itachi.

"Sweetie, can you turn on the light? How do you see up here?" Mikoto rested her hand on the wall for support.

Light suddenly filled the room and Itachi walked over to his mother and gave her a look that says 'What-do-you-want?'.

Mikoto smiled at him and nudged him over to his bed. She threw the other blanket that was on her arm onto the bed. It was the same as the one she gave to Sasuke, but it was a dark red. She walked over to Itachi's desk and grabbed his hairbrush off of it.

Itachi sat on the bed and raised his eyebrow. "What're you doing, mother?" He asked as his mother walked over to him.

"I just want to talk with my little boy. A mother can do that, can't she?" She smiled and turned Itachi around. She sat behind him and pulled the low ponytail from his head.

Itachi glared at the wall in front of him while his mother brushed his hair.

"So how do you like the house so far?" She asked gently bushing his dark trenches.

"It's alright." Itachi replied with a slight yawn in his voice.

"Are you ready for school? You're going to your old one still." Mikoto pulled some of his hair back so none of it touched his face.

"I guess." Itachi said closing his eyes. It was sadly quite relaxing when his mother brushed his hair.

"Good. 'Cause you're starting tomorrow." Mikoto let out a small laugh and tied his hair in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck, "Good night sweetie." And with that she got up, kissed his forehead, and walked down the stairs.

Itachi opened his eyes and looked at the luminous glow from the open hole. The light gently dimmed out leaving Sasuke's room dark. Itachi yawned and layed back on his bed. He tugged the blanket at the end of the bed up to his waist. He closed his eyes once again and drifted to sleep.

_Itachi's dream _

Blackness. Deep blackness covered the scene. Itachi stood on the blackness, his hair loose in his ponytail. He stared at the ground then looked up at the sky. The ceiling above suddenly glew. Brightly. In seconds it died down to blackness again.

Suddenly, white cracks drew across the ground. Itachi froze and looked down.It was like an earthquake was going through mid-air. The cracks glew and shattered beneath his feet. He fell down, although he didn't scream. He threw his arms in front of him, hoping to grab onto something. Anything.

Ground. He hit the ground. Lightly. He blinked and gripped his jeans and looked straight ahead of him. Once again, blackness. He cringed and franticly looked around, trying to find a source of light.

Then he saw someone...a young girl and what seemed to be her mother. They were holding hands and laughing. Itachi began to walk toward them.

Once again the sky shone brightly, but this time it was more intense. Itachi fell to his knees with the pressure. He stood up again, only to fall again.

Itachi's eyes snapped open to see his younger brother's face only inches from his. He silently sucked in a breath. 

Sasuke blinked. "Time to get ready for school." He said calmly.

Itachi grunted and slipped his hand in the little area between Sasuke and his face. He shoved his hand against his brother's face, causing him to fall over.

Itachi sat up in his bed and watched his brother fumble to get up. "How much time do I have?" Itachi asked quietly throwing his legs over the side of the bed and standing up.

Sasuke walked down the stairs leading to his room. "Five minutes. Oh and Hidan is here to pick you up."

Itachi slumped his head and stood up. He walked over to his wooden dresser and pulled some clothes off the top of it.

He slipped off all of his clothes except for his boxers. He pulled his Linkin Park tee over his head, then his dark baggy jeans over his boxers. He slipped his seat belt belt, yes they do have those, through the slits in his jeans. He grabbed some random mix matching socks and slipped those on, with his red and black Etnies over them. He grabbed his black and red striped hoodie off his desk chair and walked down the steps to Sasuke's room.

"See ya, Sasuke." He said walking out of his brother's room and down the hall.

"Bye, nii-san!" Sasuke screamed down the hall as Itachi grabbed his old messenger bag with duct tape spread all over it, and exited the front door_  
_

Hidan was waiting for Itachi in Itachi's front lawn. He was spread eagle in the grass. Itachi walked over to him and raised his eyebrow. "What're you doing?" Itachi asked staring at him.

Hidan was wearing the same jeans as Itachi, except they were torn up and didn't have a belt. As usual he wore his black high-top converse and no shirt. Hidan looked at Itachi. "Laying in your grass."

Itachi kicked Hidan in the head. "We need to get to school. Hurry up."

Hidan grumbled and got up grabbing his brand new green and black plad messenger bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He then grabbed his guitar and slung that over the other shoulder. Don't ask, he always brought it to school.

Itachi looked at Hidan's bag. "Where'd you get that?"

Hidan looked at him. "It was the first one I could steal, Jashin! Do you have to bug me about everything?" Hidan looked down at the backpack. "Now that I look at it, it's kind of pretty."

Itachi started walking toward their bus stop. "How'd you steal it anyway?"

Hidan followed right next to him. "Walked in with your hoodie on, grabbed the first one I saw and ran like hell."

Itachi looked at him wide-eyed. "WHAT?!"

Hidan stopped next to a stop sign, or otherwise known as their bus stop. "Nothing."

Itachi as well stopped. "No seriously, what?"

The bus came roaring down the street and stopped at the sign. Hidan ran onto it and Itachi followed behind him. "Nothing, nothing." Hidan laughed and sat next to Kakuzu in a seat by the Emergency exit.

Itachi took a seat in front of them and turned around so he could face them. "Kakuzu help me. Hidan is going to put me in jail."

Kakuzu laughed. "I'll send my dogs after Hidan, and have them rip his holy head off."

Hidan and Itachi both froze. Kakuzu's dogs were insane, four pit bulls running after you. Scary. Plus, they only listened to Kakuzu, no one else.

Itachi turned around in his seat and sighed as Hidan began yelling at Kakuzu. He grabbed his CD player from his bag and began listening to Avenged Sevenfold.

Suddenly the head phones were ripped from Itachi's ears. Itachi glared up at Hidan, who had stole them. Hidan stuck them over his head and listened. After a couple of seconds Hidan began to scream along with the band.

_With this ink in our skin we've sealed our fate,_

_and the axe comes early_

_So what does that matter?_

_There's a bed of skeletons waiting for me,_

_on the other side_

_They're waiting for my next move_

_Human lives to me seem so unreal, can't see through the fog_

_see past the stereotype_

_Belief, structure built up in you._

_I'll tear you down and the one who created you_

_  
__**"Quiet down back there!" **_Their bus driver screamed in the mini intercom.

Hidan, who was completely oblivious to the situation, kept screaming to the song.

If they didn't have One how would they act? 

_If we didn't have hope how would we behave?_

_Would they still feel remorse_

_if they slaughtered innocent beings?_

_Or is hope the only thing that keeps you sane? _

_  
_Itachi sighed and grabbed a worksheet from his backpack. He reached into his pocket for a pencil, and began to do the work.

Suddenly, the bus came to a screeching halt. Itachi looked up, and sunk into his seat.

The female bus driver came stomping down the isle. She stopped next to Hidan's and Kakuzu's seat and tore the headphones from Hidan's ears, she stormed off back to the front of the bus, taking the CD player with her.

Hidan froze and sunk in his seat. "That was...not cool..." He whined. "Fucking bus driver."

Once the bus was back in motion Itachi looked over the seat to Hidan. "That was _**my **_CD player, you holy mother of--"

Kakuzu slammed his hand over Itachi's mouth. "Shut it, Itachi."

"Uh...uh-uh um...H-hi..."

All three of them turned their heads to see a girl, who was leaning over the seat and tugging on Hidan's arm.

Hidan smiled slyly at her. "Well, hello there..."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and leaned over to talk to Itachi with out 'Prince Charming' hearing. "Another one..." He whispered to Itachi, removing his hand from his mouth.

Itachi rested his chin on the bus seat. "I know." He said plainly. "And here's the rest of the crew..."

Kakuzu turned around an saw Hidan surrounded by girls. All of the tugging on his arms or hair or something. NO NOT THAT SOMETHING! Gawd you perverted little readers...Kakuzu immediately doubled over laughing.

Itachi slightly smirked as Hidan curled his knees trying to cover his face, or more...his whole body. Itachi's gaze shifted from Hidan to the only girl o the bus who was not girling over Hidan.

She wore dark jeans and the same shoes as Hidan. Her long black hair covered her AFI sweatshirt and reached down to the bus seat. She wore earphone buds in her ears, and she was staring out the window with her grey eyes.

He could feel his face heat up. He whirled his face away and sunk down into his seat. "Shit, I didn't know she rides this bus..." He mumbled to himself. She was his crush ever since last year. And of course with Itachi being Itachi, he didn't tell her, or show any emotion (most of the time), or even talk to her.

_**"SIT SOWN BACK THERE!"**_ The bus driver screeched through the intercom.

All the girls around Hidan sat down, but Hidan continued screaming. Yes, Hidan was screaming the whole time, while Kakuzu was doubled over in laughter.

Itachi sighed and shoved all of his work into his backpack. The bus came to a sudden stop in front of their school. Itachi flew half forward into his seat and he grunted. "Ow." He grabbed his backpack and stood up getting of the bus.

Once on the sidewalk in front of the school, he turned around and waited for his friends to get off the bus.

Seconds later, Hidan skipped off the bus, his plad backpack swinging back and forth. Kakuzu was walking right behind him. Hidan stopped skipping and walked the rest of the way until he was in front of Itachi. Itachi questioned why Hidan was skipping, but Hidan only smiled slyly.

Before Hidan could answer, Kakuzu walked up beside Hidan and smacked him upside the head. "Because he's a moron." He stated clearly.

Itachi shook his head and began walking off, toward the entrance of the school. "You got that right."

Hidan glared. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Kakuzu answered and followed after Itachi. "Now, put your shirt on before you get detention."

Hidan mumbled a swear and tore his old white dress shirt from his backpack and threw it on himself without buttoning it, while walking after both of them.

* * *

"Sasuke, honey! Time to go to school! I'll drive you there, come on!" Mikoto screamed up the stairs.

"Coming, mother!" Sasuke screamed out his door. He turned his head back towards the middle of the room. "Sorry Naruto, Sakura-chan. I need to go to school now." He jumped to his feet and grabbed his backpack by the door. "I'll play with you when I get home! See ya!" He chuckled and ran out the door.

"Wait!" Naruto yelped. "Can we go to school with you?" He jumped to his feet, his eyes begging.

"Ya!" Sakura jumped up to her feet as well. "We wanna go to school!"

Sasuke turned around to face them at the top of the stairs. "Okay..." He smiled. "Come on then!" And descended the stairs.

"Yay!" Sakura giggled and ran after Sasuke with Naruto behind her.

All three of them darted down the stairs, out the front door, and down the driveway. Sasuke ran to the end of the driveway and turned around. "Hah! I beat you guys!" He laughed childishly.

Sakura, who was pretty far behind Sasuke (Naruto even further) growled. "Hey! No fair!" She yelled and picked up pace. She continued running until...

_**Bam**_

Sakura eyes widened and she screamed, falling to the ground. She grabbed her arms and kept screaming. "Ow! It hurts!"

Naruto came up behind her, his eyes wide. "W-What? What hurts?" He knelt beside Sakura. "Nee-chan...?"

Sasuke franticly looked around, looking for his mother. "Mother? Mother, where are you?" His gaze turned back to where Sakura and Naruto are. Well...were.

"Naruto...? Sakura-chan? Where'd you guys go?" He began walking over to where Sakura had been on the ground in pain until a hand grabbed his own.

"Sasuke-dear, where are you going? We need to leave for school."

Sasuke turned around to look at his mother. "But--" He said.

"No 'buts'. Now come on, before we're late." Mikoto smiled and led him to the car. Sasuke opened the door and got in, buckling himself up, while his mother started the car, pulled out of the driveway, and drove away.

* * *

'Seventh period sucks...' Itachi thought watching their science teacher, Mrs. Fuzen, yell at the loud part of the class. Otherwise known as...Hidan and a bunch of girls flirting with him. Itachi sighed and leaned over to a red-head next to him. "How long is this going to last?"

The red head shrugged. "Dunno. Oh, I hear we are getting a new kid this period."

Itachi glared. "Sasori, how do you get all the info?"

Sasori shrugged again. "Resources. So anyway, how's the band coming along?"

Itachi opened his mouth to speak, but the slam of the door interrupted him.

"Sorry I'm late, un!" A blonde came running into the room. "The guidance was having trouble and--"

Mrs. Fuzen glared coldly at the blonde. "Do you have a pass?"

"A..." The blonde blinked, his bright blue eyes filling with question. "A pass, un?"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Not the brightest bulb in the chandelier, eh Itachi?" He looked at his raven haired friend.

Itachi nodded and continued watching the teacher yell and the blonde cower.

The blonde dressed...well how do I put this...like a girlish punk way... He wore faded dark jeans, black boots, and a plain black tee with black and white striped sleeves attached. His blonde hair was in the half ponytail fashion. The part of his hair that was down reached to his mid-back.

"Alright. Introduce yourself to the class, say one thing you like, your hobby, name, and then sit down next to Sasori--Sasori raise your hand." Mrs. Fuzen said in an annoyed tone.

Sasori muttered a swear and raised his hand. "Yo, brat."

The blonde ignored the comment an smiled awkwardly to the class. "My name is Deidara, I like art, and my hobby is photographing." Deidara quickly walked down the rows of desks and took a seat next to Sasori.

Sasori leaned towards Itachi. "He looks like one of my ducks."

Itachi raised his eyebrow. "Which one?"

"That one from the Sailor moon, season five collection."

"W-What?"

Sasori shook his head. "You wouldn't understand."

Itachi shook his head and looked out the window next to him. The sky began to grow dark. It looked like it could rain anytime. Itachi continued to watch the clouds, blocking the sound of Hidan's swearing and Mrs. Fuzen's yelling.

Then the bell rang. Itachi snapped out of his trance and gathered all his stuff together as the announcements started.

_Good Afternoon Deri-to Mugen High School. (A/N Shio: We'll give a cookie to anyone who can figure out the school's name!) _

These people come to the office, Nakamaru Miyako; Saruwatari Ayumi; Hamano Makane; Itachi Uchiha; and Minawa Asuka.

Then the speaker dimmed off. Itachi stood up with his packed backpack and walked out the door. 

The halls were empty except for a couple of people who were called over the announcement. Itachi headed into the office and saw his mother there.

"Well, hello sweetie." Mikoto smiled gently.

"Hello, mother." Itachi said calmly.

Mikoto looked at the secretary. "Oh teenage boys are just to funny!" She laughed and walked out the office doors, then the schools, Itachi following right behind her.

They walked down to the car and got in. Mikoto started the car while Itachi was buckling up in the passenger seat.

"So how was your day, sweetie?"

"Fine I guess."

"Oh that's just wonderful! How are your goth friends?"

Itachi glared at his mom's reflection in the rear view mirror. "Fine, I guess. Hidan lost my CD player."

Mikoto continued to smile. "Oh don't worry, he'll probably get it back!"

Itachi noted the word 'Probably'. He shook his head and looked out the car window. He guessed by the path they were taking they were going back to the house. Itachi closed his eyes. It was so lonely with out his music.

* * *

Itachi felt the car stop moving and he opened his eyes. They were home. He unbuckled himself and got out of the car, walking up to the front door and opening it, he walked in. Without a motion to shut the door, he walked up the old stairs, took a right, walked into Sasuke's room, and up the stairs he never bothered to put back in their normal position. He tossed his backpack in the middle of the room, the books inside flying everywhere onto his wooden floor, and he fell face flat on the bed.

He just kind of...lay there for a while until he heard his mother from downstairs.

"Oh, Sasuke sweetie! You're home!"

Footsteps could be heard, then the sound of a door shutting.

"Hello, Mother."

Itachi grunted and continued listening to their conversation.

"Oh! Are those two your friends?"

"Um..." Itachi heard confusion and surprise in Sasuke's voice. "Ya! This is Naruto and Sakura-chan." He could hear Sasuke shuffle his feet.

'Friends...' Itachi thought. 'I never knew Sasuke had friends.'

* * *

Sasuke walked into the kitchen and set his backpack down on the counter. Sakura walked in after Sasuke did, with Naruto at her side.

"Hello!" Sakura giggled. "I'm Sakura!"

Mikoto looked at Sakura from the kitchen table. "Well aren't you just the cutest." She smiled. "I'm Sasuke's mommy."

Sakura smiled back. "You're pretty."

"Thank you, sweetie." Mikoto laughed reaching behind her, grabbing three cookies. "Do you kids want cookies?"

Sakura and Naruto both looked at one another uneasy. Naruto shifted his gaze to Sasuke. "You're it!" Naruto said running out of the kitchen.

"Ya!" Sakura giggled. "You're it." She followed after Naruto.

"Hey!" Sasuke laughed and ran after them.

"Oh kids, they're just too cute!" Mikoto laughed biting into one of the cookies.

* * *

Itachi sat up in his bed as the sound of running feet could be heard louder and louder. Itachi watched the steps expecting Sasuke and his so called 'friends' to come running up the stairs.

Instead, our favorite Jashinist and junkyard kid came running up the stairs.

"Itachi! I got your CD player back!" Hidan yelled holding the CD player out to him.

Itachi blinked startled a bit by their entrance, yet his face showed no emotion. He grabbed the CD player roughly from Hidan's hand and set it down on his night stand. "How'd you get it back?"

Kakuzu chuckled. "We sicked my dogs on the bus driver. Poor bitch didn't know what was coming."

Itachi raised his eyebrow and shook his head. "Great."

Hidan looked at Kakuzu. "Didn't they say they were going to sue you or something?"

Kakuzu shrugged. "Dunno. Hopefully if they're smart they won't." Kakuzu laughed evilly twirling a dog whistle in his hand.

Itachi and Hidan both lost a shade of color. Those damn dogs were nasty.

"AAHHHHH!!!"

_Bark Bark Bark_

The three of them jumped at the sudden female scream. Itachi got up and looked out the window into the front yard.

"Kakuzu..." Itachi pointed out the window. "One of your dogs is attacking a seven year old." Itachi said it as if it was an everyday thing.

Kakuzu sighed and began walking over to the window. "Is it Shinsei again? Damn dog has been rowdy lately." He reached over Itachi's desk and opened the window. He inhaled a short breath and blew into the dog whistle.

Shinsei immediately stopped barking and sat down looking up at Kakuzu.

"That's a good girl, Shinsei!" Kakuzu yelled down. He sat on Itachi's desk and turned to Hidan, who was paler than usual. Kakuzu thought it was impossible for Hidan to get any paler than he normally was. But, Hidan proved him wrong. "What? Scared of a gentle little mutt?"

"You call that fucking dog gentle?!" Hidan yelled sitting down on Itachi's bed.

Itachi shut the window and sat on the desk next to Kakuzu. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Alright, you two shut up."

"So..." Kakuzu said shifting his gaze from Hidan to Itachi. "I heard Sasuke has 'friends'."

Itachi looked down to the yard. "Well...he _had_ friends."

Kakuzu froze. "Oh so you mean..."

Itachi nodded. "Yep."

Kakuzu looked out the window. "Sorry little girl..." He laughed in a nervous-funny kind of way.

Itachi shook his head and continued looking out the window. His brother slowly approached Shinsei and began petting her. The pink haired girl and the blonde both cowered behind him. They had that look of I-wanna-pet-the-evil-looking-doggy-but-then-again-I-rather-not.

Kakuzu awed at the sight and Itachi just turned away. "Let's go..." He looked at Hidan waiting for his expression to change. "eat some of my mom's cooking."

Hidan's eyes immediately widened. "Whooo!" He yelled and jumped down the hole, not even bothering to walk close to it first. Itachi and Kakuzu both stood up and actually descended the stairs, like normal people do. Not like the insane ones who jump from thirteen feet in the air.

Trips and tumbles could be heard, then the screeching of shoes against kitchen tile. "YEEEESSSSSS!" Hidan yelled happily again.

"Inside voices!" Itachi heard his mother scream.

Itachi and Kakuzu both entered the kitchen to see Hidan stuffing his face with cookies and Itachi's mom yelling at him to either chew his food or slow down.

Itachi sat at the table and grabbed a cookie from the plate Hidan was eating from and bit into it.

"Itachi, why don't you tell your friend to leave some cookies for Sasuke and his new friends?" Mikoto suggested.

Itachi glared at Hidan. "Hidan, stop."

"What?"

"Stop."

"Stop what?" Hidan whined.

"The cookie eating. Stop it."

"Whhhhyyyy?" Hidan stomped his feet on the ground like a five year old.

Kakuzu looked at Hidan. "Or I'll...send all my doctile dogs after you."

Hidan looked at the cookie. "That didn't make sense but...it's not worth it..." He set the cookie down. "Okay, maybe it is." Hidan said snatching back up the cookie and bit into it.

Itachi gave Hidan a cold glare. "Hidan." He said sternly.

Hidan looked at Itachi and sighed. "Yes, sir." He set the half eaten cookie back on the plate.

"No don't do it!"

Everyone looked at the kitchen way as Shinsei trotted in with Sasuke following her, Sakura skipping after Sasuke, and Naruto screaming.

"No don't do it!"

Shinsei sat in front of Kakuzu and cocked her head to the side.

Kakuzu looked at Sasuke. "Wanna play fetch with her?"

Sasuke shrugged and walked over to Kakuzu.

Kakuzu pulled a manacin leg from his jacket (God knows how it fit in there) and held it out to Sasuke. "Here."

Sasuke stared at the manacin leg then at Kakuzu then back to the manacin leg. He turned around and left the kitchen, color lost from his face. Sakura began skipping after him again as did Naruto who was still screaming.

Shinsei stood up bit the manacin leg from Kakuzu and walked after the three children while chewing on it.

Everyone stared at Kakuzu. "I don't...wanna know." Hidan said stealing the unfinished cookie from Itachi's hand and finishing it for him.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Hidan grabbed another cookie off the plate. "Was that the little girl screaming again?"

Itachi shrugged. "Most likely. Hopefully Kakuzu's dogs aren't chasing after her."

Kakuzu glared at them but kept silent.

"Have you seen a girl, pink hair, green eyes, short?"

They all looked up at the entrance way and saw a tall blue man. And we mean tall as in has to duck just to get around the house tall. And what was also odd about him...was that he had pale blue skin and had dark blue hair that was disarray. What person has blue skin...or blue hair for that matter.

"Um..." Kakuzu pointed behind the man. "That...way."

The really tall man nodded and ran off in the direction Kakuzu was pointing at, leaving everyone in confusion.

Mikoto looked at Itachi and blinked. "Was that...one of your friends?"

Itachi looked at his mother. "Sure. If you want to think that."

Hidan shook his head. "I'm going to find out who that hunk was!" He stood up and dashed out of the room.

Kakuzu stood up and slowly walked after him. "You never heard him say that."

Itachi and his mother continue to stare at each other in slight confusion.

"You pick the weirdest friends, deary." She said in a nervous tone.

"I know. Well, I'm going to my room." He stood up from his chair and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Itachi stared out his bedroom window and watched Kakuzu's dog chase the little girl playfully. Well, the little girl did not take it as playfully. Poor kid. 

Then here was the blue man chasing after the dog apparently trying to stop it, and Kakuzu chasing after him, apparently trying to speak to him.

Itachi looked around searching for Hidan. He noticed him off to the side, sitting on his driveway eating cookies.

Yep. That's a normal day for ya.

Itachi shook his head and walked away from the window and sat onto his bed. He reached for his guitar and began tuning it. What a long day it had been.

* * *

I can see the sky light up and the ground explode  
Got my sights locked in I can see you breathe  
- Itachi stared at his notebook, unable to think of more to write. He set the pad onto his nightstand along with his pencil. "That's enough. I'm to tired to write any more." -

* * *

Shio: And that is chapter two! Yosh! 

Bliss: Yep! Oh! We are going to write some of our other two storys so...

Shio: We won't upload this for maybe 2 weeks...?

Bliss: Just about, ya. Sorry if there is any inconvenience. So anyways...

Shio&Bliss: R&R!


	3. Volume up

_Remote _

By: Shio and Bliss Co. 

Bliss: Chapter 3, here we go!

Shio: Sorry we took so long! We love you, but we're procrastinators. Well, I am.

Bliss: Yeah, she is. I have to force her...all the time...She has the attention span of an acorn shell.

Shio: Yes I do. Now, Please read!

_**

* * *

**_

_Itachi stared out his bedroom window and watched Kakuzu's dog chase the little girl playfully. Well, the little girl did not take it as playfully. Poor kid._

Then here was the blue man chasing after the dog apparently trying to stop it, and Kakuzu chasing after him, apparently trying to speak to him.

Itachi looked around searching for Hidan. He noticed him off to the side, sitting on his driveway eating cookies.

Yep. That's a normal day for ya.

Itachi shook his head and walked away from the window and sat onto his bed. He reached for his guitar and began tuning it. What a long day it had been._**

* * *

**_

"Itachi-kun! Lookie here!"

Itachi lifted his head from his book to look at his blonde acquittance. "What, Deidara?"

Deidara smiled with a recording camera up to his face. "Say something to the camera, un!"

Itachi glared at Deidara and looked back down to his book.

Deidara paused the recording and removed the camera from his eye. "Oh you're no fun, un! I bet

Danna will say something." Deidara smiled at the thought. He turned around in his seat and smiled at the red-head. "Danna, un!" Holding the camera up to his face he hit the record button. "Say something."

Sasori looked at Deidara. "Don't call me Danna, dammit. I'm not your husband!"

"Hey, Dei! What'cha doin'?"

Deidara turned and held the camera up to Hidan, who just came out of the lunch line with a completely full tray. "Say something!"

Hidan looked confused for a second then smirked. Setting his food down he flipped his hand and a comb came out from his sleeve. Licking his hand he smoothed his hair back then ran his comb threw it. Flicking the comb back down his sleeve he did the shotgun hand pose and made a clicking sound with his tongue.

Deidara laughed. "That's great! At least someone here has a sense of humor."

Hidan chuckled and sat down in front of his tray. Picking up his fork he froze. "Where'd my food go?" He looked up to everyone and winced. "Guys..." Here was Itachi eating his Snackables PB&J sandwhich, Kakuzu eating his Jello, Sasori eating his cookies, and Deidara drinking his chocolate milk. Hidan looked down at his almost empty tray. "All I have left is this...Chicken thing..." He picked up the taco shell full of chicken and tipped it to the side, all the juice dripped from it. "Eww..." He made a silent sob and bit into it.

Deidara patted him on the back. "Don't be so melodramatic, un. Save that for drama class."

Kakuzu finished Hidan's Jello and tossed the plastic cup back onto his tray. "He has Home Ec, not Drama."

Hidan smiled proudly. "That's right! I am going to be the perfect housewife."

Sasori laughed. "What? You're marrying a man now?" Finishing up the cookies he threw the plastic wrapping onto Hidan's tray.

Hidan nodded. "Yes," He threw his arm around Itachi. "I am marrying Itachi."

Itachi glared at him. "Remove your arm or I'll rip it off."

Hidan removed his arm and sighed. "Fine, I'll marry a woman. At least she'll be like me."

Deidara looked over the camera to Hidan. "What? A nudist, un?"

Hidan glared at Deidara. "No, hot."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and threw his paper brown bag onto Hidan's tray. Itachi followed with the PB&J wrapper.

Hidan whimpered and left, going to put the tray away.

_**

* * *

**_

"Hey Neji? How do you spell Dinosaur?"

Neji looked at at Sasuke, his pale grey eyes scanning over Sasuke's work. "D-I-E-N-O-S-O-R."

Sasuke smiled and wrote something down in his notebook. "Thanks."

Neji shrugged, his long brown hair falling off of his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

Sasuke shut the notebook and smiled. "Nothing."

Neji sighed. There was never anything to do for inside recess. He liked playing outside with Sasuke. They would run around the playground in a race sometimes. That was fun.

Sasuke shoved the notebook into his desk. "Guess what."

Neji blinked at Sasuke. "What?"

Sasuke pulled something from his desk and held out a dried Caterpillar to Neji. "Naruto found a Caterpillar."

Neji blinked in confusion. "Naruto is the one with the yellow hair right?" Neji has heard Sasuke talking about Naruto a lot, but he's never seen him.

Sasuke nodded. "Yep, and Sakura is the pink haired one." After a second of thinking Sasuke spoke again. "And there's this guy who's really tall and funny looking, he's Naruto's and Sakura-chan's big brother."

Neji took the Caterpillar from Sasuke's hand and looked at it. "Can I come over to your house today?"

Sasuke smiled. "Yeah! That's be fun! Then you can meet Naruto and Sakura!"

_**

* * *

**_

Itachi scribbled down answers on the test paper. Damn tests...He clicked his pencil against the desk and glanced over at Sasori's paper.

Sasori slammed his head on the desk. His paper completely empty of answers.

He looked a little further to Hidan who was scribbling some random drawings on the back of his paper. Sudden realization hit Hidan's face and he shot up from his seat. He pointed back and forth between Itachi and himself. "We." He pointed to Kakuzu from across the room. "Are going to Kakuzu's92" value"Kikuyu's, Kudzu's, Jacuzzis, Gauze's, Kudzus, Jakie's, Jake's, Kacy's, Kaja's, Jazz's, Kazoo's, Caz's, KHz's, Kacey's, Kacie's, Kasai's, Kasey's, Kassi's, Caucus's, Keokuk's, Gaza's, Cake's, Caucus, Caucuses, Kamikaze's, Kazoos, Kike's, Cruz's, Garza's, Cause's, Caucasus, Jazzes, Cakes, Gazes, Kamikazes, Kikes, Causes" / house today!" 

Kakuzu blinked and looked up from his paper. "What? Where are we going?"

"SIT DOWN!" Mrs. Fuzen yelled at Hidan and smacked him in the head with a ruler.

Hidan yelped and sat down in his set rubbing his head. He flipped a mirror from his left sleeve and a comb from his right. He brushed his hair back and made that clicking sound with his tongue again.

Mrs. Fuzen snatched the mirror and comb from Hidan and threw a pencil onto his desk. "Write."

Hidan grumbled and started writing. Itachi sighed and shook his head, black locks falling from behind his ears to in front of his face and continued to tap his pencil on the desk.

_**

* * *

**_

"Dammit, Dei! Stop it!"

"But Danna, un! Your hair is so soft and pretty!"

"Don't call me Danna!"

Itachi and Kakuzu watched Deidara and Sasori run back and forth across the school yard. Deidara had a hairband in his hand, and he was attempting to put Sasori's hair into a little ponytail.

Hidan walked up next to Itachi with his plaid backpack over his shoulder. "What'd I miss?"

Kakuzu shook his head and turned to Hidan. "A lot."

Itachi shook his head and started towards the buses. "I'm leaving them."

Kakuzu followed behind him. "I'm following you."

Hidan watched Sasori and Deidara for a second longer, then turned to follow after Kakuzu. "We're going to your house!"

Kakuzu turned around. "What? Why my house?"

"Oh!" Hidan took off his backpack. "I forgot." He held his backpack to Kakuzu, completely forgetting the topic. "Hold this."

Kakuzu took Hidan's backpack and tossed it to Itachi who dropped it on the ground and kept walking.

Hidan pulled off his hoodie and began running down the bus aisle with no shirt. "Freedom!!!"

Kakuzu blinked and looked down the bus aisle where Hidan was running. "That guy's weird. Makes me wonder about my life."

Itachi nodded. "Agreed."

Hidan came running back down the aisle and up to Itachi. He put his fingers under the rim of Itachi's shirt and attempted to pull it off.

Kakuzu smacked Hidan upside the head with his backpack. "What're you doing?"

Hidan rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "Giving my friends freedom!"

Itachi smoothed out his shirt. "Sometimes we really worry about you."

Hidan's eyes lit up. "Really? You mean I'm loved?"

Kakuzu shook his head and chuckled. "No." He turned around and walked towards their bus.

Itachi nodded. "We mean your sanity." He followed after Kakuzu.

Hidan whimpered and trugged down the sidewalk to grab his backpack and get on the bus after Itachi and Kakuzu.

_**

* * *

**_Itachi jumped off the bus and began walking down the sidewalk towards his house. He would have to talk to his mother about going to Kakuzu's138" value"Kikuyu's, Kudzu's, Jacuzzis, Gauze's, Kudzus, Jakie's, Jake's, Kacy's, Kaja's, Jazz's, Kazoo's, Caz's, KHz's, Kacey's, Kacie's, Kasai's, Kasey's, Kassi's, Caucus's, Keokuk's, Gaza's, Cake's, Caucus, Caucuses, Kamikaze's, Kazoos, Kike's, Cruz's, Garza's, Cause's, Caucasus, Jazzes, Cakes, Gazes, Kamikazes, Kikes, Causes" / house before he actually did. 

Hidan ran up next to him, and then past him. "I'll beat you there, you fucking slow ass!"

Kakuzu tore past Itachi and after Hidan. "Dammit! You got a head start!"

A gust of wind blew past Itachi. Sighing he rubbed his neck and took a left onto his driveway and approached his house. Entering the already open door, Hidan tore out of the house with a bag of cookies.

"Your mom said Alright Itachi!" Hidan turned right an ran back down the area where they just came from.

Kakuzu walked out of the house with a cookie in his hand. He slowly trudged down the driveway as Sasuke and Neji came up it.

"Hey Sasuke!" Kakuzu looked down at the smaller version of Itachi.

Sasuke looked up to Kakuzu. "What?"

"You wanna come over and play in my junk yard?"

"Yeah!" Sasuke smiled widely.

"Yeah?"

"YEAH!"

"Well you can't! Big kids only." Kakuzu turned right onto the sidewalk and began walking to his house.

"What...?" Disappointment flew over Sasuke's face.

Itachi looked from the door to his friends already gone and down the road. Shutting the door he followed after them. "See ya tonight Sasuke."

Sasuke winced. "I'm a big kid..."

Neji patted his shoulder. "Is that Naruto over there?" He pointed to the side yard to a blonde waving his hand.

Sasuke smiled widely and waved back. "Yeah! Come on!"

_**

* * *

**_

Itachi tossed his backpack onto an old couch as did Hidan in the junkyard. They both looked around in awe. Piles of worthless things stacked up everywhere, from chairs to board games, from toys to wind-up things. Kakuzu definitely expressed that one mans junk is another mans treasure.

Kakuzu tossed his backpack off to the side and sat down in a blue chair, gesturing to other chairs and couches around. "Pick one."

Itachi slumped down in another blue chair around Kakuzu, while Hidan just fell back and lay on the ground.

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow and shook his head at Hidan. "Weirdo."

Hidan shot up from his laying position. "Hey don't you have that fucking huge machine that crushes cars?"

Kakuzu pointed behind him. "The crane?"

Hidan's eyes lit up, a sudden fire burning through them. "Yeah. That."

Kakuzu glared at him. "You're not using it. I don't trust you."

Hidan layed back down on the ground. "Awww. I fucking hate you, you bastard."

"Kakuzu!"

Kakuzu looked up and towards the gate leading into the junkyard. There stood a woman, who looked so much like Kakuzu it was frightening. "Yes mom?" He shouted back.

The woman strode over to Kakuzu. Glaring at both Itachi and Hidan. "Your father wants you in the dump yard." She pointed toward the gate. "Now hurry up and go."

Kakuzu jumped up from his seat and grabbed his backpack. "Yes, mom." He looked down to Itachi and Hidan. "Come on guys, before my mom kills us."

Hidan jumped up form the ground and grabbed his backpack. "Yes!" He immediately tore off towards the gate.

Kakuzu followed after Hidan. "Wait up, dumb ass!"

Kakuzu's182" value"Kikuyu's, Kudzu's, Jacuzzis, Gauze's, Kudzus, Jakie's, Jake's, Kacy's, Kaja's, Jazz's, Kazoo's, Caz's, KHz's, Kacey's, Kacie's, Kasai's, Kasey's, Kassi's, Caucus's, Keokuk's, Gaza's, Cake's, Caucus, Caucuses, Kamikaze's, Kazoos, Kike's, Cruz's, Garza's, Cause's, Caucasus, Jazzes, Cakes, Gazes, Kamikazes, Kikes, Causes" / mom glared at Itachi again, then followed after her son and Hidan. 

Itachi stood up, grabbed his backpack and followed after them silently. He really had no clue why he was friends with them.

_**

* * *

**_

"Let's play ninjas!" Naruto shot his fist into the air, smiling.

Sakura put her hands on her hips. "I wanna play house."

Sasuke tossed his backpack onto the grass. "Hey guys, this is Neji."

Neji tossed his backpack next to Sasuke. "Hey!"

Naruto looked up to Neji. "Hi!" He hit his fist to his chest. "I'm Naruto!"

Sakura smiled to Neji. "I'm Sakura!"

Neji looked between them. "So, what'cha playing?"

"Ninja's!"

"House!"

Naruto and Sakura met gazes. They both growled and began to yell at one another about what game to play.

Sasuke sighed. "I wanna play house..." He muttered, sort of embarrassed.

Neji nodded. "House sounds fun..."

Sakura smiled. "I wanna be the mommy!"

Naruto pouted. "Fine. I'll be the doggy."

Neji sat on the ground. "I'll be the baby."

Sasuke looked around. "I'll be...the...um...the big brother!"

Neji began to crawl army style. "Goo goo ga ga..."

Naruto sat on the ground. "Bark, bark, bark!" He crawled on his hands and knees. "Bark! Bark!"

Sakura began walking away. "I'm going to work!"

"But mommy's don't go to work!" Sasuke interrupted. "Mommy's stay home!"

Sakura blinked. "My mommy goes to work." She put her hand on her hip. "Who'll make the money?"

Naruto raised his hand. "I will! I mean...bark bark!"

Sakura stared at him in disbelief. "But doggy's can't drive."

Sasuke raised his hand. "I'll drive him! Come on doggy!" He sat on the ground and put his arms out in front of him, holding a fake steering wheel.

Naruto smiled and crawled next to Sasuke. "Bark bark!"

Sasuke and Naruto put their legs out in front of them and scooted their way across the lawn on their butts.

The tall blue man leaned against part of the house, watching Sasuke and Naruto scoot across the lawn. "Sakura...I think you're the only--"

"Eat it Neji! Eat it!" Sakura yelled pointing to a pile of mud on the ground. "It's baby food!"

Neji covered his mouth and shook his head. "Gaga..."

The blue man shook his head. "It's amazing these kids aren't in therapy..." He sighed.

"Neji!" The back door to the house swung open. "Your mother just called! Time to go home!" Sasuke's mother stood in the doorway waving her hand in the air.

Neji looked up and nodded. "Sorry Sasuke! We'll play later!" He jumped to his feet. "Bye Naruto, bye Sakura!" He ran to his backpack and then inside the house, with Mikoto skipping after him, shutting the door behind them.

Sakura waved her hand in the air. "Bye--AHHHH!!!"

The tall blue man picked up Sakura and held her over his head and put the screaming Sakura on his shoulders.

Sasuke turned to them and gasped. "Stop it you big meanie!" He jumped to his feet and ran towards them.

Sakura went form screaming to laughing. "It's okay, it's just nii-san!" She giggled and pointed outwards. "Go horsey!"

_**

* * *

**_

"Holy shit this is fucking fun!" Hidan laughed poking a red button inside of a small chamber he was in. He pressed it again, and then a car crushed into a small square box.

Kakuzu shook his head. "Just don't break it." He threw his backpack into the chamber Hidan was in. "Hold on to that, don't lose it."

Hidan waved his hand at Kakuzu in a slight, sure-just-go-away gesture.

Kakuzu grumbled and turned around, walking across the junkyard towards a small building. Passing Itachi he lifted up his hand. "Make sure dumb ass back there doesn't break anything."

Itachi nodded approvingly and walked to a rusty car. Sliding into the drivers seat, he pulled out his book and began to read.

Hidan kept slamming his finger onto the button. Laughing, he poked it harder. Going to poke it again, he froze. The button didn't come back out. Scratching at it, he looked up at the cars, continuing to be crushed. "Um...Iiiittttaaaaaaccchhhiiii...Help...It won't fucking stop."

Itachi looked up at Hidan, then followed his line of view. Sighing he went back to reading his book. "Your problem."

Hidan looked around and got out of the chamber. "Whatever Kakuzu thinks...that was so not me." He walked over to the passenger seat in the car Itachi was in, and slid next to him.

Itachi shut his book and set it on the dashboard. "Yesterday, who was that blue guy?"

Hidan grabbed Itachi's book and began flipping through it. "Who?

"The blue guy." Itachi repeated.

Hidan's eyes lit up. "OH! The hunk?"

Itachi gave him a slightly worried look. "Yeah. Him."

Hidan tossed Itachi's book out the window. "Yeah, he's one of you new neighbors. At least that's what he said. Oh, and that little pink haired girl. She's his little sister. Don't be mean to her, the tall man will beat you up."

"What's his--"

"Oh! Right! And then there's this little blonde boy. He's his foster brother. They didn't tell us what house they lived in though. I think they thought I would stalk them or--"

Itachi slammed his hand over Hidan's mouth. "What are their names, Hidan?"

Hidan licked Itachi's hand, and Itachi immediately brought his hand back and wiped it on his pants. "Naruto is the blonde, and Sakura is the little pink haired one."

"And the other guy?"

Hidan shrugged. "Never told us his name. The kids called him nii-san. Like Sasuke calls you sometimes."

_Three hours later_

Kakuzu trudged out of the small building, his shirt slung over his shoulder. Looking around the junk yard he spotted Hidan asleep in the car and Itachi sitting on the hood reading his book.

Kakuzu walked up to the car and kicked it, causing Itachi to slide off and Hidan to wake up in a sudden jolt. "How long does it take you to read that book?"

Itachi stood up and looked at the title. 'The Truth about Hell.' He looked at Kakuzu and shrugged. "Until I'm prepared."

Kakuzu shook his head. "Yeah. Well--"

"Kakuzu! You're finally following my example!" Hidan said jumping out of the car and looking at the shirtless Kakuzu.

Kakuzu blinked. "What?"

Hidan nodded and pointed to his bare chest. "Let us elope!"

Kakuzu gave him a worried stare. "What?"

Hidan thought for a second. "Wait...I meant unite." Looking at Kakuzu he pointed at him. "You're it!" And he ran off and out of the dump yard.

Itachi and Kakuzu both stared at him.

Kakuzu sighed and grabbed Hidan's backpack and his own. "I'll give his backpack to him tomorrow. Now leave, I'm going to sleep."

Itachi grabbed his own backpack. That was a rude way to get someone to get off of your property. Walking out of the dump yard, he took a right, heading towards his house.

Hidan came running back and passed Itachi. "My house is that way!" He said and kept running.

Itachi completely ignored him and pulled his CD player from his backpack and put the headphones over his ears. He watched his feet on the ground and played the Three Days Grace.

_**

* * *

**_

Approaching the house, a bunch of laughter could be heard. Itachi lifted his head up and saw Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura running around. Maybe playing tag. When Sasuke noticed Itachi he lifted up his head in a hello nod. Itachi followed Sasuke's example and nodded back.

Sasuke smiled and dodged a small tackle from Naruto. Screaming he ran around the side of the house with Sakura and Naruto following. Itachi watched them until they were out of sight. He looked back to where they were only seconds ago and saw the really tall blue man.

The blue man looked at him, then ran around the side of the house, after the kids.

Sudden curiosity struck Itachi and he followed him. Once rounding the house into the backyard he looked around, and only saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Neji must have left earlier. "Weird." He mumbled to himself.

"Hey Sasuke's brother!"

Itachi flinched slightly and looked down to the pink haired girl. "Wanna play?" She asked innocently.

Itachi shook his head and bent down to her level. "No. Now, can you tell me your brothers name?"

Sakura blinked. "Naruto?"

Itachi shook his head again. "Your big brother."

Sakura smiled from ear to ear. "Oh! You mean Kisame! Right? Nii-san?"

Itachi nodded and stood up. "Thanks, Sakura?"

The young girl nodded. "Yeah! Sakura!" And she ran back to Sasuke and Naruto, who were still chasing one another.

Itachi turned around and rounded the house again.

_**

* * *

**_

Kisame watched Sasuke tear across the yard, with Naruto on his feet. Sasuke turned around and put his hands out.

Naruto ran straight into them before he could realize Sasuke had stopped. He fell back on the ground. "OW! No fair! That hurt!"

Sasuke stuck his tongue out. "I win."

Naruto stood up and looked at Kisame, who was sitting in front of the house. "Nii-san! Sasuke is being unfair!"

Sasuke turned around and faced towards the house. "Am not!"

Kisame pointed to Sasuke. "Be fair."

Sasuke pouted and turned his head away. "Fine."

Kisame chuckled and looked over to Sakura, who was sitting next to him glaring at a stuffed bunny.

Her concentration broke and she looked at Kisame sadly. "Nii-san...I can't do it."

Kisame looked at the stuffed bunny and picked it up. "Hold out your hands."

Sakura held out her hands and Kisame set the bunny into them. Sakura wrapped her hands around the bunny, only for it to drop. Her lip began to quiver, then she began to cry.

Kisame jumped. "Oh crap..." He looked around and patted Sakura's head. "Shhh. It's okay. Don't cry."

Naruto came running over, with Sasuke right behind him. "What'd you do to her?"

Kisame glanced at Naruto. "I didn't do anything!"

Naruto glared at Kisame. "Liar! You big meanie head!" He kneeled next to Sakura and hugged her.

Kisame sighed and stood up, picking up the bunny. "Come on, we're leaving."

Sasuke winced. "Awww, why?"

Kisame looked at Sasuke. "It's...time for their before dinner nap."

Naruto looked confused. "Before dinner nap...?"

Kisame nodded and picked up Naruto and the crying Sakura. "Yes. Now we're going inside." Kisame turned around and walked around the house to the front yard.

Sasuke sat on the ground and continued to pout. "Now what can I do?"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke straightened his back. "Mother?"

"Sasuke! Where are you?"

Sasuke stood up. "Coming Mother!" Running around the side of the yard and stopped right in front of the doorway, where his mother stood.

"There you are! Your father just told us that he's leaving to go on a a trip. Come in and say good bye." She turned around and left the door way.

Sasuke followed after her, sadness in his eyes. "Awww..Why does Father have to leave?" He walked into the foyer and shut the door behind him.

"We just moved into this house! It's to early for you to be leaving!" Sasuke heard his brother yell.

Their father countered. "What am I supposed to do? How else are we supposed to make income?"

Sasuke walked into the kitchen where Itachi and his father were arguing.

"You always leave for months on end! You need to spend more time with Sasuke, you need to protect the family. We don't even have electricity in the house! How are we going to keep robbers away?" Itachi's hand curled into a tight fist.

Their father sneered. "Do you want to be flipping burgers all your life? If you and Sasuke want to go to college, someone has to work to get you guys the money!"

Itachi's rage built up even more, he opened his mouth to scream but was cut off but Sasuke.

"Nii-san, stop! Father's right." Sasuke winced.

Itachi's fist uncurled and he slumped slightly. Walking out of the kitchen he raised his hand. "I'll be in my room."

Everything fell silent in the kitchen. "How long will you be gone Father?"

Sasuke's father looked at him. "Three months at the least."

"Oh, when are you leaving?"

"A couple of minutes."

Mikoto looked between the two of them then smiled holding out two cookies, one for each of them. "Oh Fugaku, Dear. Don't look so sad."

Fugaku and Sasuke grabbed a cookie and bit into it. "Yes mother." Sasuke walked out of the kitchen. "I'll be in my room if you need me. Bye Father."

"See ya Sasuke. Tell Itachi I said bye, and to watch out for everyone while I'm gone." He grabbed his Cami suitcase and backpack on the ground by the table. Slinging the backpack onto his back and pulling out the handle of rolling suitcase he walked out of the kitchen. "I'll see you in a couple of months honey."

Mikoto smiled and put some cookie onto a plate. "Goodbye, dear." Mikoto waited for the sound of the door to open, then the soft click of it closing.

Mikoto walked out of the kitchen, heading to Itachi's room with the plate of cookies.

Sasuke tore down the stairs and head for the kitchen to get another cookie form the cookie jar. Jumping through the doorway he froze. "Naruto?"

Naruto looked at him, his blue eyes wide with the Oh-Shit-I-Got-Caught look. He clenched his eyes shut and in and instant he disappeared.

Sasuke's mouth dropped open. "Whoa! Where'd he go?" He ran out of the kitchen and outside. "Naruto!!! Where'd you go? Naruto!!"

_**

* * *

**_

Itachi lay on his bed, staring at the wooden ceiling. His CD player was playing Linkin Park's Shadow of the Day full blast. Orange sunlight from the setting sun leaked into his room, making everything look darker. He closed his eyes and rolled over onto his side. A sudden tug on his earphones and he opened his eyes.

His mother stood before him with a couple of cookies. A huge smile plastered on her face. Itachi sat up and paused the music. Removing the headphones he asked, "What?"

Mikoto handed him a cookie. "You seemed mad earlier."

Itachi stared at the cookie and put it in his mouth. "If you keep doing this, I'm going to become some old guy living in your basement." He chewed the cookie and swallowed it.

Mikoto smiled widely. "Your father left a couple of minutes ago, said for me to tell you that he said bye and to watch the house while he was gone."

Itachi grabbed another cookie and bit into it. "Whatever." He snorted and replaced the headphones back on his head and closed his onyx eyes, listening to the music again.

Mikoto brushed his bangs from his face and walked back down the steps, leading to Sasuke's room.

"NAAAAARUUUUTTOOOOOO!!!!"

Mikoto jumped and walked quickly downstairs to see Sasuke standing in the doorway. "What's wrong?"

"NARUTO JUST...just..." His voice went from loud to a whisper and he looked down. "DISAPPEARED!"

Mikoto walked over to him and patted his head. "You're just seeing things. Didn't Naruto and Sakura go home?"

Sasuke pointed at the kitchen. "But I saw him! In there!"

Mikoto shook her head and walked into the kitchen. "That's it. No more sugar before bed for you, young man. Now go brush your teeth and get into bed."

Sasuke slumped and walked up the stairs. "Yes mother." He turned right and saw his brother standing the door way.

"What happened?" He asked, music still blasting from the headphones on his ears.

Sasuke shook his head and walked into the bathroom.

Itachi waited for the doors to close before he walked into Sasuke's room and sat down on the steps leading to his.

"Mother told me to go to bed, that means you too."

Itachi blinked and paused his CD player, he looked up to Sasuke who was at the doorway. "What?"

Sasuke walked over to his bed and grabbed his pajamas. "Mother said to go to sleep." He slipped them on, his face holding sadness.

Itachi watched Sasuke. "You're sad that father left, aren't you?"

Sasuke glared at him. "Am not!"

Itachi stood up and walked up to his room. "You can sleep in my room tonight if you want."

Sasuke smiled widely. "Really?" He grabbed his blanket from the bed and tore up the stairs after his brother. "Yes!"

Itachi jumped back onto his bed, putting his hands behind his head. "You get the floor."

Sasuke threw his blanket onto the floor at the end of Itachi's bed. "Awww..."

Itachi smiled to himself. "Stop whini--"

_Thunk_

"What the--?" Itachi sat up in bed.

_Thunk_

"AHHHH!!!" Sasuke screamed and jumped next to Itachi. "Aliens!!!"

_Thunk_

Itachi groaned and flipped his legs over the side of the bed.

_Thunk_

Alright, that was getting annoying. He leaned over the desk to look out the window.

_Thunk_

Hidan. Itachi opened the window as another rock came flying at the window. Before the thought that a flying rock was coming towards Itachi's head, it hit him.

"Whoops! Sorry, Itachi!"

Itachi put his hand on his forehead and glared at Hidan. "That, hurt. What the hell do you think you're doing coming to my house at this time!"

Hidan shrugged. "Dunno. Coming up!"

Itachi blinked. "Oh shi--!" He ducked as Hidan's backpack came flying through his window and into his room.

Itachi's blood began to boil and he looked out the window again. "You flippin'..." Itachi froze.

Hidan jumped through Itachi's window. "Yo. Told you I was coming up."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched Hidan land on Itachi's desk. "WHOA!" He gasped. "How'd you do that?"

Hidan shrugged. "Practice, kid."

Itachi shut the window and glared at Hidan. "Who said you could come over?" He looked to the floor at Hidan's backpack. "Doesn't Kakuzu have your backpack?"

Hidan shrugged again. "Me." He picked up his backpack and tossed it on Itachi's bed. "I ran back and got it."

Sasuke ran over to Hidan a huge grin plastered to his face. "Sleepover!"

Itachi rolled his eyes and layed back down on his bed. "Whatever. Just don't keep me up." He grabbed his CD player and pulled the headphones over his head. Turning on his CD player, he put the volume to full blast and closed his eyes.

His eyes snapped open again and he sat up, reaching for the pad of paper and pencil on his nightstand. He opened up to a page full of writing and scribbled some stuff down.

Hidan looked from Sasuke to Itachi. "What're you writing?"

Itachi continued to write. "A song."

Hidan smiled. "Ooohhhh...A new one? Nice. Can I read?"

Itachi shook his head and Hidan swore. "I...hate you." Hidan murmured, trying not to swear in front of Sasuke.

Itachi shrugged and looked at what he wrote.

_Then I watched you fall and somebody scream  
Its the saddest thing when angels fly away _

Perfect. He smiled contently to himself and set the notepad back down. "Hidan if you read that, I'll make sure to rip your head off, Sasuke watch him."

Sasuke shrugged. "Okay."

_**

* * *

**_

Shio: Chapter 3...D. O. N. E.! Oh right! Danna means Husband or Master.

Bliss: Yes! Finally! After forever it is finally finished!

Shio: Go us! Now please...

Shio&Bliss: R&R! Read and Review!


	4. Channel up

_Remote_

_By: Shio - Bliss Co._

**Shio: Here's chapter four!**

**Bliss: Yep, yep. We wrote this during Spring Break!**

**Shio: Alright, disclaimer, We do not own Naruto or any of the characters, we do not own the song Itachi is writing, since it's a real song, but it is our wording!**

**Bliss: Great!**

**Shio: So please, Read and Review!**

_**

* * *

**_

_Thwack Bang Slam_

Itachi rolled over.

_ThunkThunkThunkThunk SLAM_

Itachi opened his eyes and sat up, the headphones fell from his ears. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the dark room. Seemed Sasuke had turned off the light. He stood up on the cold floor and looked around on the floor. Where was Hidan and Sasuke? He craned his neck a little to see over the end of the bed.

He shook his head. Hidan was passed out spread eagle on the floor with Sasuke using Hidan's right arm as a pillow. Wait...was Hidan...? You know what? Never mind. That was something Itachi just didn't want to know. 

_Thump_

Itachi descended the stairs. Did that just come from downstairs? He walked silently down the hallway and stood at the top of the stairs, looking down into the darkness of the foyer. A light glow and a couple of whispers produced from the foyer. 

Itachi's heartbeat quickened some. He quickly but quietly stepped down the stairs. 

_Click_

Itachi flinched as the outline of two people came into view. He reached out to the left of him, trying to find something to use as a weapon. His hands ran over the smooth texture of an oil lamp. He wrapped his hand around the handle of the lamp and brought it close to him.

More whispers produced from the two shadows, then a third came into view. The two shadows gasped. 

"Shit! I didn't know that another guy was here!" 

Itachi blinked. They didn't know the third one? Itachi took a step towards them and they became more clear.

The third form moved towards the other two and put his hands across his chest. "What are you doing?" 

"Get out of here, dammit!" One of the forms tugged on the other one and they both turned towards the door before the third person tried to grab at their shirts.

The figures froze. "What the hell?" They both sad in union. 

The third figure froze. "Oh shit." A male voice.

One of the first two figures spoke. "Did your hands just go through us?" 

Itachi took another step forward and held the lamp over his head. Go...through them? He pulled the lamp a little further behind his head. He looked between the two figures and threw his arm out, letting go of the lamp. 

A loud crash could be heard and then a couple more swears. 

The figures turned on the oil lamp they were holding, and light flooded the room. 

Itachi quickly glanced between the two figures in front of him. The two figures were dressed in full black, only there eyes could be seen. Robbers. They stared wide eyed between him and the other figure. Itachi looked at the other male figure and his eyes slightly widened. "Ki...same?" 

Kisame looked at Itachi. "How do you know my name?" 

Itachi stepped slowly behind Kisame. Tall creepy people make great human shields. "How the hell did you get into my house?" 

One of the robbers set the lamp on the ground and grabbed a bat, resting on his back. He lifted it up and swung it straight at Itachi, who wasn't fully behind Kisame yet.

Kisame swore, took a step in front of Itachi and held out his hand, staring at the bat intently. The bat smacked his hand and Kisame closed his grip around it. He tugged the bat from the robbers grip and tossed it to the ground.

Itachi sucked in his breath and jumped for the bat. "Don't throw it! Use it!" He fell down to his side and tossed the bat to Kisame.

Before Kisame could protest, Itachi threw the bat at him. Kisame produced a small yelping sound and reached for the bat, only for it to go threw him and land on the ground at the escaping robbers feet.

Kisame looked at the open door and sighed. "Damn it." He stared at the ground, where moon light leaked in. A soft wind blew in and blew out the oil lamp. "DAMN IT!" Kisame swore again. He stalked to the door and slammed it shut, making Itachi jump.

Itachi crawled slowly to the lamp by the doorway, feeling his way through the dark to it. "How did...how did that bat go..." He felt the lamp and turned it back on, looking around the room desperately for Kisame.

He wasn't there.

"Shit. I didn't even hear him leave." Itachi stood up and set the lamp on a small table by the front door. He stared at the other oil lamp on the ground and picked that up. "Where did he go...?" He asked himself. He sighed, giving up on the topic. Next time he saw him, he was going to ask how the hell he got into his house, how the hell that bat went through him, and...well so many questions.

Itachi strode over to the stairs and set the lamp down on the table as he walked up the stairs.

"Hey, Itachi. What was all that noise?" 

Itachi looked up to the top of the stairs. "Nothing, Hidan."

Hidan yawned. "What time is it?" 

Itachi shrugged. "Dunno, my mom has the clock. She wakes us up in the morning." He reached out his hand and touched Hidan's shoulder. He pushed him out of the way and walked past him, towards his room. "Is Sasuke still asleep?"

Hidan nodded and followed after Itachi. "Yeah, it took me forever to get him off my fucking arm, though." 

Itachi 'tsked' and walked up to his bedroom. "Sush, I don't want him to wake up." 

Hidan stopped at the stairs and stretched. "I'm stealing Sasuke's bed." He yawned again and slowly trudged to Sasuke's bed.

_**

* * *

**_

"Go horsey go!! GOOOOOOOO!!" 

"I'm running! I'm running!"

"Hidan? How'd you get in our house?" 

Itachi blinked open his eyes. Oy, another loud morning. He sat up and rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Uchiha. Well you see, Itachi let me in through the window. He just couldn't resist my sexiness--"

Itachi stepped into the kitchen. "He invited himself in." He glared at Hidan, who held Sasuke on his shoulders. "I don't think your sexy." 

Hidan grinned. "What, you think that tall man is sexy?" He laughed to himself. "He isn't as sexy as me, though."

Itachi put his hand over his eyes. How embarrassing. "Hidan, shut it and put Sasuke down before he falls."

"I'm not going to fall, nii-san!" Sasuke lifted his hands from Hidan's neck. "See?" He smiled and replaced them.

Itachi shrugged and sat down at the table, where his mother put toast out for him. "Not my fault when you fall, crack your skull, and get staples." 

Sasuke's eyes widened and he reached for his head. "Sta...ples?"

Hidan shook his head and walked out of the kitchen. "Don't listen to him, he doesn't know anything."

_**

* * *

**_

"Hey Itachi! What'd you get on the test?" Kakuzu asked holding up his own.

Itachi looked up from the first period homework they were able to do because they finished class early, on his desk. "Ninety-something." 

Kakuzu winced. "Damn, I only got a Eighty-two. Hey Hidan--" 

"Twenty-two!" He screeched from the other side of the room.

Kakuzu shook his head. "It amazes me how he's in our grade." 

"Species." Itachi corrected, shoving the work into his binder.

"I heard that!" Hidan shot up from his seat at his desk and glared at both Itachi and Kakuzu.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Have anything to do after school today?"

Kakuzu shrugged. "Just to help my father, but--" 

"Great. Come to the library with me." He demanded. "I'll get Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan to come along, too."

Kakuzu stared at him. "Why are we going to the library, now?"

Itachi stood up and grabbed his stuff as the bell rang. "I need to research someone is all." He turned away from Kakuzu and walked out the door and into the hall. 'Yeah...' He thought, staring at the ground. 'Kisame. At least it's an unusual name.'

"Yo! Itachi!"

Itachi pulled himself from his thoughts and looked up to Sasori and Deidara, who was clinging to Sasori's arm. "Hey, look at that, the two of you together?"

Sasori stopped, grabbed Itachi's arm, and swung him around to the side, which caused Deidara to hop over and hit the wall next to Itachi.

"Fuck you." Sasori snapped.

Deidara smiled. "What, danna? What's wrong with it, un?" 

Itachi snickered. "Someones just a bit defensive." He looked at Deidara. "You're in the yearbook club right?"

Deidara nodded. "Un. Why?" 

Itachi held out his hand. "Camera."

Deidara stared at him in confusion and reached into his pocket, pulling out a camera. 

Itachi snatched the camera and shoved it into his pocket, then walked away. He stopped and lifted up his hand. "Meet me at the library, both of you."

Sasori snorted. "Fine." 

Deidara clung back onto Sasori's arm. "Why did he just take my camera, un?" 

Sasori shook his head and the late bell rang. "I don't know, Dei. Now come on, we're late to class."

_**

* * *

**_

"Here Sasuke! Set that there." 

Sasuke nodded and set some flower seeds in a small hole, then covered it in soil. "Okay mother!" 

Mikoto laughed and whipped some dirt from his cheek. "Your father would be mad to see you planting a garden." 

Sasuke laughed and continued planting flower seeds.

Sakura and Naruto sat down on the driveway, watching Sasuke and his mother in the small garden they were making. They sighed. How...boring to not be able to help.

Sakura watched as Mikoto ordered Kisame to pick up bags of malch across the street and bring them to her. "Why can't we help?" 

Naruto shrugged. "Nii-san said so..." 

They both sighed stimutationaly and continued watching Kisame trug back towards Mikoto, his head down and scrunched up like he was in pain. Sasuke ran past him with a plastic bucket full of mulch.

Kisame set the bags down and sighed with relief. He waved his hand in Mikoto's direction and she nodded. He walked over to Sakura and Naruto. "Time to go." 

Sakura and Naruto stood up. "Alright."

Kisame looked at them and picked them both up by their ankles and held them upside down. "Stop looking so down! Cheer up!"

Sakura yelped and held her dress down. "Uwaaaa! Put me down nii-san!"

Naruto squealed and waved his hands around. "WHHEEEEE!!"

Kisame chuckled and set them gently on the ground. "How about you two stay here? I'll go...do something else." He said walking off to the other side of the house. 

_**

* * *

**_

"I hate this place...it's...book filled! Books mean learning...which means--mffmmhh mfffhfmh...mmm..." 

Kakuzu kept his hand in place over Hidan's mouth. "Shut it." He whispered. "We're in a library, I don't feel like being kicked out like all the other times we had to be in here." 

Hidan clawed at Kakuzu's hand, his face turning blue. Kakuzu removed his hand and Hidan gasped for air. "You fucking bastard..." He whispered in between gasps.

Itachi glared at both of them from the computer chair he sat at. "Both of you just shut up." He whispered. "Now Hidan, go get me the pictures I printed out." He said, clicking the mouse a couple of times.

Hidan growled and stood up. "Yesh, master..." He said deeply, rolling his eyes and walking away.

Sasori tapped his fingers on a wooden chair. "So...why are we here?"

Deidara nodded, sitting in the chair next to Sasori. "Yeah, un. Why are we here?"

Kakuzu watched Itachi's computer screen. "So, what are you looking up?" 

Itachi began tapping on the keyboard. "Things." 

Sasori sighed. "Unappreciated." He stood up and walked way from the group. "Let's go Dei." 

Deidara jumped up. "But he's got my camera. u--" 

Itachi threw the camera at Deidara's head. "Take it, I don't need it anymore." 

Deidara caught the camera. "Un! Coming danna!" 

Sasori scoffed. "Hn." 

Hidan came running back, holding a couple of papers in his hand. "Hey, isn't this the girl from our French class?" 

Itachi glared at him. "Shush." 

Kakuzu chuckled. "Ahh, have our eyes on a lady?" He nudged Itachi in the back.

Itachi looked back at the computer. "Hush, both of you."

Hidan dropped the papers in Itachi's lap and walked to Kakuzu. "Well, whatever. Be a stalker." He patted his chest. "Make me proud." 

Itachi shook his head, keeping his eyes on the computer screen. "I'm not a stalker, you stalker." 

Hidan sat down in Kakuzu's lap and began reading subtitles on the television. "Hey, only because I--" 

"Don't wanna know." Kakuzu interrupted.

Hidan snorted. "What? It's not that bad." He smiled. "Ohhh, is that a gun or is someone happy to see me?" 

Kakuzu pushed Hidan off of him. "You're such a bastard." 

Hidan stared at the television, with a small worryed look. "Hey look," He said pointing at the television screen. "Two missing children. How sad."

Itachi turned his head and began to read the subtitles on the news channel. "Two weeks ago two children have been missing. Naruto and Sakura Haruno...Last time they were seen was at a festival..." He stared wide eyed at the picture of two children with huge carefree grins on their faces. One with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes, the other with short pink hair and emerald eyes. He muttered something and began typing on the computer again.

Hidan stood up off the ground. "Aren't those..."

Kakuzu stood up with Hidan and looked at Itachi. "Yeah, aren't those..."

Itachi grabbed the papers in his lap and stood up, the chair falling over. "Alright, come on guys." He started out of the library.

Hidan and Kakuzu looked at each other, shrugged and followed after their friend.

_**

* * *

**_

Itachi arrived at his house. He looked around his yard and spotted his Mother and Sasuke in the garden plus Sakura and Naruto running around the yard, squealing and laughing. It was definitely them, the children on the news. He continued to look around. "Where is..." Out of the corner of his eye he saw a blue blur. He turned his head towards the direction. "There..." He muttered and began walking towards Kisame, who was leaning against the side of the house, out of his mother's vision but still able to see Sakura and Naruto.

Itachi pointed his finger at Kisame so it was in between his eyes. "Did you kidnap Naruto and Sakura?" he said bluntly. "And how the hell did you go through that bat?" 

Kisame blinked and his eyes went crossed. "What? Uhm, well..." He put a hand out. "Technically no..." He put his hand on his other one." But in a way yeah..." He paused for a second. "Well, it was Sakura's fault really..." He shook his head. "That bat thing? I guess it's a talent."

Itachi stared at him wide eyed. "What? You just committed a crime and confessed to it, with no second thought." 

Kisame shrugged. "Well, no one else can see me...and what does it matter? Nothing'll happen." He pointed at Itachi. "You're insane." 

Itachi blinked. "What? Insane? Am not."

Kisame nodded and waved his hands around his head. "I'm an illuuuusioooonn..." He turned around and walked away still waving his hands. "Insaaaannneeee..."

Itachi stared in awe as he walked away. "What...the hell."

"He sure is a hunk."

Itachi rested his head in his hands and walked away from Hidan. "Shut up..."

"I wouldn't mind those arms around me at night..." Hidan sighed wrapping his arms around himself.

_**

* * *

**_

Kisame sat in the grass, shadowed by the darkness of night. Sakura and Naruto sat in front of him, cross-legged.

Kisame pointed to the attic window. "Remember him?"

"The house?" Naruto asked. 

"No, the guy who lives behind the window." Kisame rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed her hand raised in the air. "You mean Sasuke's big brother?" 

Kisame nodded. "He's been a bit on the curious side. So don't tell him about...what happened. Alright? Nothing. You can't." 

"Something happened?" Naruto asked confused.

Sakura pushed him over. "You idiot! He means the fire! The accident!" 

Naruto sat up again. "Oh..." His voice went small. "Oh...okay." 

Kisame held out his hand and spit into it. "Spit promise, Naruto." He held out a pinky with his other hand. "Pinky promise, Sakura."

Sakura's pinky intertwined with Kisame's and Naruto spit into his hand and slammed it onto Kisame's.

They all laughed and Naruto suddenly disappeared.

"Naruto..." Kisame groaned.

_**

* * *

**_

Itachi posted the pictures up on his mirror. Pictures of his crush, the girl on his bus and in his French class. Actually, the only reason he joined French was because of her...and Hidan was a way to get an easy A through it. He's a frickin genius in that subject.

Alright, maybe Hidan was right. He was kind of like a stalker.

Itachi sighed and sat contently on his bed. He closed his eyes. So many questions ran through his mind about Kisame and the little brats. He rested his head in his hands and groaned, fell backwards and hit his head against the wall.

"Ow..." He muttered and opened his eyes. Now he had a headache. He sat up and rubbed his temples. At least tomorrow was Saturday, he could sleep in and not worry about school.

_**

* * *

**_

Itachi woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and maybe...pancakes...waffles even. He opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing the sleep from them. He removed his hands from his eyes and sighed. "What're you guys doing in my room, especially when I was asleep." 

Hidan sat at the end of his bed, eating bacon, eggs and waffles and staring intently at Itachi. Sasori sat on his dresser playing his PSP and Deidara sat on his desk, also eating.

"You were a beautiful angel, we couldn't resist." Sasori said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

Deidara shoveled the rest of the food on his plate down. "Your mom let us in." 

Hidan continued to stare. 

Itachi glared at him. "Yes?" 

"I love you."

Itachi rolled his eyes and jumped out of his bed. "Good for you." He said throwing a Three Days Grace shirt on him and pulling on some faded jeans. He motioned to Sasori who tossed his hairbrush to him. He pulled his hair out of the ponytail and began brushing it.

"Nii-san!"

Itachi put his hair into a ponytail and tightened it. "What Sasuke?" He said tossing the brush onto his bed. 

Sasuke came dashing up the stairs. "Can I hang out with you guys today? Neji's gone for the weekend!"

Itachi pushed passed Sasuke and walked down the stairs. "No."

Deidara pointed at the stairs. "Shouldn't we follow him?" 

Sasori moaned and turned off his PSP. "Fine." He slid off Itachi's dresser and jumped down the steps with Deidara and Hidan behind him.

_**

* * *

**_

Itachi entered the kitchen and sat down at the table where his mother put a plate for him.

"Good morning, sweetie!" His mother sang, cleaning a couple of plates in the sink.

Itachi glanced at her for a second. "Hn." He looked back down to his food, then did a double take. "Why is Kisame in our house...?" 

Kisame glared down at him from the sink and Mikoto smiled. "Oh, he's just helping around the house since your father's gone! Aren't neighbors great to have around?" 

Itachi pushed his plate away from him and stood up. "Neighbors. Yeah. Well, me and everyone are going to the park, so see ya." He walked out of the kitchen.

Hidan came running in and pointed to Kisame. "I love you." And he ran out.

Kisame and Mikoto stared as he left. "Was he dropped on his head as a baby?" Mikoto asked.

Kisame shook his head. "Most likely."

_**

* * *

**_

Sasori waved his hand in Itachi's direction. "Me and Dei--" 

"Dei and **I**." Hidan corrected.

Sasori glared at him. "Me and Dei need to head home. We'll see you tonight for the manly get together." 

"You mean the sleepover?" Hidan asked jumping up and down.

Itachi looked at him. "Where...do you get the energy...?" 

Sasori began walking off. "The manly get together!"

Deidara looked between Sasori and Itachi. "See you 'tachi, Hidan!" He ran off after Sasori.

Itachi watched as Sasori and Deidara were about to leave the driveway. They suddenly jumped back and fell on their asses in a yelp.

Three screaming people came running down the sidewalk, they looked like a couple of people from school... Once they were out of view, four pitbulls ran after them barking, with Kakuzu behind them laughing manically.

"Go, Shinsei, go!" He screamed and the dog leading the small mob quickened her pace.

Kakuzu looked at them and stopped. He saluted everyone, then ran off again.

"That was...random..." Hidan said as Sasori and Deidara got up and ran away for their dear lives.

Hidan looked down at Itachi. "So are we really going to the park, is there even a park around here?"

Itachi shook his head. "It was a way to excuse myself from not eating." He turned around and walked back inside. "Come on." 

Hidan followed him. "Well, what's there to do in your house?"

Itachi looked back at him and stood in the foyer. "Sleep, pry for information, I prefer the latter myself..." 

Hidan shut the door behind him. "Who are we prying from?" 

Itachi walked into the kitchen. "Your hunk."

Hidan shot his hands into the air. "Yahoo!" 

Itachi rolled his eyes. He looked around the kitchen. Where did they go... 

Hidan rolled into the kitchen. "James Bond!" He held out a squirt gun and rolled around the floor again. "Dun dun duuuu!" 

Itachi stared at him as he rolled around. "What are you doing?" 

Hidan looked up at Itachi. "Shush, I'm being a secret agent."

Mikoto walked in through the kitchen door leading to the backyard, wearing what looked like his father's polo shirt and faded jeans. "Hey Itachi, mind helping me and Kisame in the garden outside? Hidan you come, too." She turned around and walked back outside leaving the door open. 

Hidan shoved the water gun into his pocket. "Awww...she saw me..." He stood up. "Coming Mommy!" He said skipping off through the door.

"Hidan...I'm not your mother." 

Itachi sighed and followed Hidan out the door. He really didn't want to work in the garden, that was for... "Girls, I guess..." He mumbled and turned back around, walking inside. "Yeah, screw that."

"Itachiiii!" His mother called.

Itachi growled. "Yes, mother?" He asked in monotone.

"Watch your brother and Hidan, would you?" She walked in through the door rubbing her dirt covered hands on a towel.

Sasuke came running in after their mother. "But Mom! I want to go with you!" 

Mikoto turned to him. "No Sasuke." 

"But...but...but..." 

Mikoto smiled and ruffled his dark spiked hair. "Alright, come on." She began skipping away, happily with Sasuke walking behind her.

Itachi watched them skip away and he sighed. "Oh wow..." He muttered and walked out the door and into the backyard.

"Mine!" 

"Hidan...let go of it." 

"Never!" Hidan hissed holding onto a small potted plant.

Itachi sighed and walked next to Kisame. "Hidan. Just put it down." 

Hidan looked at Itachi and hissed. "No..." 

Itachi kneeled down and clicked his tongue. Hidan immediately set down the sampling and pouted.

Kisame stared at Itachi. "How'd you do that?" 

Itachi shrugged and smirked. "You just gotta know his flaws."

_**

* * *

**_

"Alright, Sasuke. We're looking for potting soil, mulch, and some flower seeds." Mikoto smiled pushing a cart through Home Depot.

Sasuke nodded. " 'Right!"

"Hey, Miss, you need any help finding anythin'?"

Mikoto looked up to the worker in the orange apron walking towards her, holding a price scanner in his hand.

Mikoto smiled. "Yes. Where is the gardening center?" 

The man pointed his finger behind Mikoto. "Did it hurt?" 

Mikoto shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Well, thank you!" She sang and pushed the cart of to the gardening center.

The man walked after her. "Wait, wait. Are you a beaver?" 

Mikoto stared at him in confusion. "Beaver's are cute...Sure! I'll be a beaver!"

The man smirked. "Great, 'cause DAAAAAA--" He cut off when his eyes fell on Sasuke. "Aaaa, they make dams." He nodded, trying to back up his second failure of a pick up line. 

Mikoto started walking away, with Sasuke right behind her. "That's nice."

_**

* * *

**_

Hidan snorted and held out a packet of purple morning glory's and white roses to Kisame. "No, we are planting these." 

Kisame shook his head and pointed to the Iris and Tulip packets laying in the dirt. "No, those." 

"These." Hidan growled.

"Those." 

Itachi held his head. "Just plant them all." He watched Sakura and Naruto, who just recently joined them, run around the yard.

Kisame and Hidan looked at one another and growled. "Fine..." They muttered.

Itachi sighed and sat down on the concrete sidewalk. "Jeez, I don't know if I'm watching teenagers or toddlers."

Hidan glared at Itachi as he dumped the entire packet of white roses into a huge hole. "I am not a toddler!" 

Kisame snatched the packet from Hidan. "You moron!" He dropped the packet quickly. "You're not supposed to dump the whole packet into one hole!" 

Hidan stuck out his tongue and held his open hand to his nose. "Nah, nah." 

Itachi fell back onto the concrete gently. "Point taken." He stared at the somewhat cloudy sky. "We need to leave soon Hidan, Sasori invited us to his house, remember?" 

Kisame chuckled, which made Itachi slightly jump. "A...a sleepover?" 

Hidan brushed dirt off of his torn jeans. "No! A manly get together!"

Itachi reached his hand up at one of the clouds. "No more like a sleepover...I don't know why everyone keeps calling it..." 

"NIIIIIIIII-SAAAANNNNNNNN!!" Sasuke screamed and ran full speed at Itachi. "We're back!" He jumped onto Itachi, in a sort of football tackle.

Itachi gasped for his newly lost breath. "Holy...Sasuke get off!"

Sasuke frowned. "What? Why? Come on, let's play football, or something fun!"

Kisame suddenly hovered over Itachi. He reached down and picked up Sasuke and walked back to the patch of dirt or the soon to be garden. "Help us, brat. Stop torturing your brother."

Sasuke squirmed. "Wow! You're strong!" He gasped as Kisame set him down in the dirt. "I wish nii-san was that strong, but he's all skin and bone."

Itachi sat up, glaring at Sasuke, his face slightly flushed. Kisame chuckled and looked behind him, at Sakura and Naruto. "Hey, come on! Time to go!"

Naruto and Sakura looked up from the ant hill they were staring at to Kisame. "Awww..." Why nii-san?" Sakura asked stridding over to him.

Kisame picked her up and set her on one of his shoulders. "Because," He answered as he was beckoning Naruto over.

"Because is not an answer." Sakura said while holding a hand in front of Kisame's face.

Itachi stood up. "Alright Hidan, let's go." He waved his hand in Kisame's general direction as he walked around the house to the front yard. "See ya."

Hidan ran after Itachi. "Hey! Wait!" He called after him frantically.

Itachi rolled his eyes and continued walking. "Just hurry up, bastard." 

Hidan ran past Itachi. "Haha! Now it is I who is winning!" 

Itachi watched his white haired friend as he turned onto the sidewalk towards Sasori's house and ran as fast as his legs could take the fellow. "Moron..." Itachi muttered and followed after him.

_**

* * *

**_

A grey van sat a couple of blocks from the Uchiha's house. As the night grew darker, and darker, the van became more hidden. Once night fell completely, the back door to the van opened and three figures jumped out into the darkness, wearing all black and holding black beanie hats in their hands.

"Are you sure there was some one else in the house?" One of them with chin length grey hair asked.

Another one with short orange hair nodded. "Affirmative. We thought that once that man left, there would be no one to worry about, until his son came." 

The third one rolled their eyes. "But now..." The male voice added. "Since the son left the house, it's safe." The male brushed black locks from his face.

The grey haired man bit his lip. "Alright. Kidomaru, you go in first." 

The man with black hair pulled his hat over his head. "Yes, Sakon sir."

Sakon looked at the man with short orange hair who was pulling his own hat over his head. "Jirobo. Go in after Kidomaru says it's clear. We need to get those bodies before they're discovered." He snorted and pulled his hat over his head. "Dammit, Kisame. If only you obeyed us none of this would've happened."

Kidomaru grabbed a couple of baseball bat from the back of the van. He tossed one to Jirobo and kept from for himself. "Such a loss..." He tisked and shook his head. "Such a loss..." He muttered again as he walked down the sidewalk to the Uchiha's house.

_**

* * *

**_

Itachi looked around Sasori's room. "Yes of course this is such a manly get together..." He said sarcastically as he continued to scan over Sasori's collection of colorful toys.

Sasori growled. "Oh shut it, Uchiha."

Itachi shook his head and pulled out a pad and a pencil. "Just give me a second..."

_I cant be home tonight, I'll make it back its all right _

_No one could ever love me half as good as you_

Itachi shut the pad and shoved it into his hoodie pocket. "Done." He said.

_**

* * *

**_

**Shio: And that my readers...is chapter four! Only four more chapters until we're done!**

**Bliss: (asleep on the floor)**

**Shio: (Stares at Bliss) Well, you see...she was asleep when I finished this chapter. (sighs and shakes head) So, sorry we haven't updates in forever. I've been procrastinating! Well, R&R Read and Review!**


	5. Channel down

_Remote_

_By: Shio - Bliss Co._

**Shio: Chapter five on your way!**

Bliss: Yeah, sorry about not updating for a bit.

**Shio: Yeah, I procrastinate! (evil laugh) Oh right, We do not own Naruto, Linkin Park, their song, The song we are putting at the bottom and all the junk. Everything belongs to their rightful owners!**

Bliss: She does procrastinate. So please. Just read and enjoy.

**Shio: WAIT! We're so sorry that instead of actuall lines it says (LINE). Fanfiction wasn't being nice and it just wouldn't save. (bows) We're sorry! And for misspellings! Those too!**

_**(LINE)**_

"Alright..." Itachi sighed, looking behind him at Hidan and Kakuzu."One more time...?"

Hidan lifted up his black and white guitar. "Alright. This time. Just hit the note, would you? It's not that high."

Itachi glared at him. "Well, you have to hit the higher note around verse two. You're doing just as bad as I am."

Kakuzu scoffed. "Both of you shut up and just start would you Hidan?"

Hidan mumbled. "Fine." He shifted his shoulders and strumed his guitar testing the beat. "One...two...three...four..." He whispered quietly and he began strumming a tune on his guitar.

Itachi gripped the neck of his acoustic and counted to himself mentaly. He looked at Sasori and Deidara, who were sitting on Sasori's garage floor, listening to them practice. He started singing when Kakuzu hit the first couple of beats on his drums.

_My insides all turn to ash, So slow  
And blew away as I collapse, So cold  
A black wind took them away, From sight  
And held the darkness over day, that night_

And the clouds above move closer  
looking so dissatisfied  
but the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing

I used to be my own protection, But not now  
Cause my path has lost direction, Somehow  
A black wind took you away, From sight  
And held the darkness over day, That night

And the clouds above more closer  
looking so dissatisfied  
and the ground below grew colder  
as they put you down inside  
but the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing  


Itachi sucked in a breath. All right. He had to hit these couple of notes.

_  
So now you're gone  
And I was wrong  
I never knew what it was like  
To be alone  
_

All right. Not perfect. His voice cracked slightly, but not horribly. Hey, it was an improvement.

_  
On a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day_

_**I used to be my own protection, Hidan echoed, staying in perfect tune.**__  
On a Valentine's Day,  
__**But not now**___

On a Valentine's Day

_**Cause my mind has lost direction**__  
On a Valentine's Day,  
__**somehow**__  
On a Valentine's Day_

_**I used to be my own protection**__  
On a Valentine's Day,  
__**But not now**__  
On a Valentine's Day_

_**Cause my mind has lost direction **__  
On a Valentine's Day,  
__**somehow**_

_**(c) Linkin Park; Minutes to Midnight; All rights reserved to them.**_

They all cut off their instruments all together. Itachi sighed in relief. "That's enough for right now."

Hidan put his guitar away and slung his guitar case over his shoulder. "Yeah, you actually got close to the note! Amazing!"

Sasori chuckled. "You guys definitly have an improvement."

Deidara nodded and replied with a simple 'Un.'

Itachi shoved his guitar in it's case and shoved it at Hidan, who took it. "Well, anyways--"

"Oh look at you little rockstars!"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Mom..." He groaned.

A woman with brown hair and chocolate eyes walked through the open doorway from the kitchen into the garage. She wore a white dress shirt, black jeans, and a checkered apron. She held a dish towel in her hand. "You guys are just to cute!" She tugged on Itachi's right cheek.

Sasori's hid his face into Deidara''s shoulder. "My god, I don't know that woman."

Sasori's mom looked at her son. "I brought you into this world, and I can take you out of it, boy. Another comment like that and your gone."

Sasori mumbled beneath his breath before replying. "Yes, ma'am."

_**(LINE)**_

Sasuke held up a medium sized, blue, plastic airplane. He sat on his room floor with Naruto next to him and Sakura by his toybox. "Blast off!"

"Vrrrrrmmmm..." Naruto tried to immitate the sound of a airplane 'blasting off'. He jumped up, spread his arms out, and ran around the room. "Vrrrrrooooooommmmm!!"

"No, Naruto!" Sakura pouted glaring at one of Sasuke's toys. "That's a car not an airplane!"

Naruto stopped. "Is not! It's a _plane!_" He emphazized the last word.

Sakura shook her head. "Nu-uh!"

Naruto growled. "UH-HUH!"

Sasuke set the toy down. "It doesn't matter what sou--"

Sakura lifted up the plane and held it out to Sasuke. "Does, too!"

Naruto gasped and pointed to the plane in Sakura's hand. "Sakura! L-look!"

Sakura looked at the plane and gasped, dropping it. She beamed and jumped up and down in joy. "I finally did it!" She grabbed Naruto's hands and jumped up and down with him. "Yay!"

Sasuke blinked in confusion. "Did...what?"

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but Kisame interuppted them by descending the stairs from Itachi's room, mumbling to himself. "Dammit, Naruto. Come with me."

Naruto blinked. "What?"

Sakura and Sasuke put their hands over their mouths. "You said a bad word!" Sakura giggled.

Kisame grabbed Naruto's wrist and dragged him out Sasuke's bedroom door and into the dark hallway. "_I need your help." _He gritted his teeth, forcing the words out.

Naruto winced and twisted his wrist in Kisame's grip. "Nii-san...your _hurting _me with your hand."

Kisame let go and gently stopped Naruto at the top of the stairs. "I'm sorry..." He mumbled.

Naruto grabbed Kisame's hand and swung it back and forth. "S'okay!" He smiled widly.

Kisame smiled slightly. He was kind of glad that the _incident _happened. It was nice to have company. He ruffled Naruto's spiky blonde hair as whispers produced from the dakrness.

Kisame flinched and looked down into the pitch darkness. He put his hand over Naruto's mouth and listened.

"Alright, now you're sure it's safe, Kidomaru?" One voice said.

"Yes, positive. The woman is sound asleep in her bedroom." Who Kisame guessed was Kidomaru spoke with confodence.

"What about the other brat? The younger one we saw?" A third voice spoke.

Kidomaru paused. "I'll go check. Forgot about him, didn't think he would be a problem."

Kisame heard the creaking of steps beneath him and Naruto shaking beneath his hand. He leaned down and mumbled something into Naruto's ear. "Alright...?" He ended.

Naruto nodded and Kisame removed his hand. Almost instantly, Naruto shut his eyes and disappeared.

Kisame waited for the steps to stop creaking before looking at his hand. He sucked in a silent breath and swung his arm into the darkness, hitting something hard.

Whatever he hit cracked and Kidomaru screamed, falling down the steps.

"Naruto, go!" Kisame shouted.

Naruto reappeared behind one of the people and wrapped himself around their legs, only to go through them. He winced and focused on them and leapt at their legs again and hit, knocking them over.

"Shit!" The first voice gasped landing on the wooden floor. "Jirobo! Just hurry up and get to the basement!"

Footsteps trotted along the wooden floor, one after another quickly. "Yes, Sakon sir!"

Sakon tisked and stood up. "What the hell is going on?" He yelled in a whispering kind of way.

Kisame growled and tore down the steps. "No you don't!" He jumped at whom seemed to be Jirobo and knocked him over. "You bastards aren't going anywhere!" He growled.

Sudden light filled the room. The grey haired boy was holding an oil lamp in his hand. He looked at the fallen Kidomaru, gripping his shoulder, Naruto standing up on the stairs, and Jirobo on the ground, with Kisame pinning him down. Sakon smiled and started laughing. "Well, well. We thought you were dead Kisame."

Kisame flinched and glared at Sakon. He gritted his teeth then tisked. "Fuck off, Sakon. Get out of here. This isn't your house. People live here now."

Sakon shook his head. "Don't worry, we won't harm them. We're here for you and those two brats, who seem to still be here." He laughed and looked around the room. "Wait, don't tell me that little girl died? Anyways, no one leaves the gang and lives. You know to much about it. It's a big risk to let someone leave the gang with information."

Kisame growled and rolled off of Jirobo, kicking him in the head. "Don't say that infront of a child..." He muttered.

Sakon shook his head. "You've become to soft, Kisame..." He looked at Kidomaru. "Come on, get up!"

Kidomaru looked at Sakon and slowly got up, wincing. "My fucking arm is broken and dislocated."

Jirobo stood up and dusted himself off. "Suck it up." He grabbed the bat that was slung to his back and slammed it against a wall. "Let's hurry up! I want to kill this bastard!"

Sakon shook his head and reached for a knife in his pocket. "It's to early, let's just torture him for the time being..." He clicked open the box knife and chuckled.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard coming from down the hallway. Kisame swore and tore off towards the kitchen, running around Sakon. He jumped over the table and slammed open the back door running out into the backyard.

Sakon tisked and followed after Kisame in a walking pace. "Kidomaru, just go check the basement, see if the girl is down there. Jirobo, we'll take care of Kisame."

Jirobo nodded and ran after Sakon, who already walked through the back door. Jirobo shut the door behind them.

Kidomaru looked around frantically as the footsteps got closer. "Where did the brat go...?" He shook his head and ran at the basement door, not taking any chances. Suddenly a blue vase with a fake purple daisy fell onto the ground and shattered before him. He yelped and jumped over the pile of glass. He looked behind him at the glass then infront of him. "SHI--!"

_BAM_

Kidomaru ran right into the open basement door. He fell to the ground, knocked out. Naruto appeared near the door laughing. He shut the basement door and sat infront of him. "No one trys to hurt my nii-san!" He said proudly.

_**(LINE)**_

Kisame dug his feet into the ground. He closed his eyes and stuck his hands into his pockets. He straightened his back and smiled. "Fine. Kill me. Go ahead."

Sakon examined his box knife. "It's no fun if you want it..."

Jirobo hit the bat on the ground in anticipation. "Let's go, let's go! Come on!"

Sakon sighed. "Fine, Jirobo. Just leave him alive for me."

Jirobo laughed and ran at Kisame. He swung his bat at Kisame's head at bone breaking speed.

Kisame side-stepped out of the way. He looked around for something, anything to use. Spotting a fallen branch on the other side of the yard he ran off towards it, Jirobo right on his heels.

Kisame glared at the branch as he appproched it. He scooped it up and swung it at Jirobo's head. The branch hit him, but didn't slow him down. Kisame swore and ducked as the bat swung at his head again. He tore off back at Sakon. Maybe if he attacked the leader...

_Bang_

Kisame jumped back. Holy shit. Sakon just shot at his feet. The branch slipped through Kisame's hands and feel to the ground with a thunk. He felt a whoosh of air, then heard a shaky scream. The bat just went through him. Kisame turned towards Jirobo and swung his fist again, hitting the frightened man in the jaw, Jirobo fell to the ground.

_**(LINE)**_

"Get them Sakura's big--"

"Shush." Sakura whispered, sitting below the window sill. We need to be quiet or they'll get us."

Sasuke sat down next to her. "R-right..." he muttered as his mom came barging in.

"Are you all right? Are you hurt, sweetie?" She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Sasuke nodded and looked to his right where Sakura was. His eyes slightly widened. Where she used to be. He nodded. "I'm okay mother. They never came up here."

Mikoto sighed in relief and picked Sasuke up. She set him into his bed and pulled the blanket over him. "All right. Mommy's going to sleep in here until they go away. Mommy'll make sure the bad people won't hurt you."

Sasuke smiled. He hated when his mom talked like that, but he thought she needed more comfort than he did right now. "All right, Mother." He paused. "Can you lay in bed with me." He pretended he was shaking in fright.

Mikoto smiled and lay down next to him, rubbing his back as Sasuke rolled onto his stomach. "Alright, sweetie."

_**(LINE)**_

"Is Sasuke okay, Sakura?" Naruto asked looking at Kidomaru, who was still laying on the ground.

Sakura nodded and sat down next to Naruto. "His mommy walked into the bedroom, so I left. Who were those guys?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know...but there was this one guy...the guy who shot you...he was there." He started shaking and he hugged Sakura. "But they wanted nii-san dead, that's what they said..."

Sakura winced. "Nii-san was fighting them in Sasuke's backyard."

"Was he winning?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. But don't worry, Naruto. The good guys always win."

So that's how they sat, four a hour or two. At times they would hear the thud of a bat, the shot of a gun, and even the thud of something against the house. Naruto continued to hug Sakura. Sakura looked at him and hugged him. "Nii-san will be okay." She muttered.

_Click_

They both jumped and looked at the front door, where Itachi entered, with his guitar slung over his shoulder. He shut the door behind him and picked up the still burning oil lamp. He looked at Naruto and Sakura and froze, dropping his guitar on the ground. His attention switched from them, to Kidomaru knocked out on the ground. Itachi set down the lamp and ran over to Sakura and Naruto and kneeled down. "You guys okay?" He asked.

Sakura nodded. "Naruto knocked him out..." She nudged her head to Kidomaru. "He's got a big owie on his head. But nii-san...he..."

Itachi's heart skipped a couple of beats. Dead...? No. He couldn't be. He slapped himself mentally. 'Stop jumping to conclusions!' He screamed at himself mentally.

Sakura sniffled. "They're people outside trying to kill nii-san."

Itachi stood up and grabbed Kidomaru by the arm with one hand, and Kidomaru's bat with the other hand. He dragged him to the front door, opened it, and tossed him out. He slammed the door, locked it and ran up the stairs. He ran into the open door to Sasuke's room to find Sasuke and his Mother asleep. He sighed in relief and ran back down the stairs, through the kitchen, and out the back door, bat at his side.

Kisame was standing in the middle of the yard, breathing deeply. Jirobo was still on the ground. Sakon stood holding his gun aimed at Kisame's chest. Sakon's attention immediatly turned to Itachi. He cursed. "That's it...I'm going to end this now." He muttered and pulled the trigger.

Itachi's eyes widened. Holy shit. No. He opened his mouth to scream, but then thought otherwise.

The bullet went straight through Kisame. Kisame looked down and smiled. He touched the area where the bullet went through him. "Ow, oh the pain. How I'm dieing..." He rolled his eyes.

Sakon started shaking and he screamed shooting the rest of his magazine at Kisame. Itachi couldn't believe it. Every. Single. Bullet. Went through Kisame.

Jirobo stood up shaking. "A...AHHHHH!!" He ran towards the front of the yard screaming. "I'm getting out of here! Freaking zombies are among us!!"

Sakon said nothing but followed after Jirobo, shoving the gun into his jacket.

Kisame looked at Itachi, who had dropped the bat and was walking towards Kisame. "All right. I want and explanation. Now." He demanded, shaking slightly.

Kisame sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Your room." He said walking back into the house.

_**(LINE)**_

Itachi walked infront of Kisame and walked into Sasuke's room. He looked at Kisame and put his finger over his own mouth. "Shush." He mouthed. He slowly walked up the steps to his room and waited for Kisame to come up the stairs. Once Kisame was in Itachi's room, Itachi pulled up the stairs and closed the door. He sat on his bed and put down his guitar he grabbed on his way up. "Explain. Now."

Kisame sat on Itachi's desk. "Explain what?"

Itachi rested his head on one of his hands. "How the hell everything goes through you. Why the hell your always in my house. Why the hell you're wearing the same outfit everyday. Why are those guys after you? How the hell are those kids connected to you, you're to young to be a father. And why the hell are you blue."

Kisame flinched at the last question. He growled. "Well, uhm..." He looked at Itachi's floor. He inhaled a breathe and rested his head in his hands. "This sounds a bit hard to believe but...Sakura, Naruto, and I are dead."

Itachi blinked and started laughing. "No seriously. You can't be dead. There's no such things as ghosts."

Kisame glared at him. "It's true. Believe it or not. Those guys you saw. The one with grey hair is the gang leader of a gang I used to be in. You see. I didn't want to be in the gang anymore. I wasn't..getting my fair share of things. I ran away and hid in a busy place, decieding on what to do. That's where I met the br--Sakura and Naruto. So many things happened between then and my death." Kisame rubbed his temples. "All I remember is running while carrying Sakura and Naruto. We ran into this house. Sakon cornered me and pushed me down into the basement. He tossed a festival lantern down into the basement...and...I just woke up. When I stood up, my body didn't move with me."

Itachi stared at him. He stood up. "Well then, I'll just go check to see--" A sudden pain shot up through his arm. He looked down to see Kisame holding onto his arm tightly. He winced.

"You can't go into the basement." Kisame said sternly.

Itachi tried to get out of Kisame's grip. "Why...not?" He said through clenched teeth.

Kisame let go and shook his head looking at the ground still.

Itachi rubbed his arm. "You never answered why you're blue..." He muttered.

Kisame looked at him and laughed. "I fell into a pool with some renmants of silver supplements and it kind of turns your skin and hair blue permanetly so...uh..." He stuck out his arms and smiled. "Tada!"

Itachi started cracking up. "How can you be so stupid to fall into a pool?" He gasped between laughs.

Kisame pushed Itachi over. "Oh shut it, skin and bones."

Itachi glared at him and put a hand to his chest. "That struck the heart."

Kisame shook his head smiling. "Well, I need to go get the brats, check on them." He opened up the stairs and gently lowered the stairs down. Once they touched the ground he let go and sighed, slightly out of breath. "It's diffucult holding onto things. You really have to focus." He started to descend the steps.

Itachi blinked. "Wait! Where do you stay?"

Kisame stopped and looked up at Itachi from the steps. "Around." He said before disappearing.

Itachi blinked and stared at the area where Kisame evaporated. He turned around towards the dresser and walked to it. He grabbed the pictures of his crush and shook his head. "I'm so stupid..." he muttered tearing them up and throwing them into the trash bin. He looked back at the mirror and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Crap. I need Deidara's camera again..."

_**(LINE)**_

Kisame slowly descended the stairs. He stopped at the bottom and looked around the entrance. "Sakura? Naruto?" He blinked as the newly risen sun shone through the window. "Where are you--ooff!" He gasped and fell onto the stairs as Naruto reappeared, wrapped around Kisame's legs.

"Niiiii-saaaaaan!" He screamed happily. "You're back!"

Sakura ran up and tackled Kisame's chest. "N-nii-san! We...we were so worried!" She sobbed out through relieved laughter.

Kisame winced then smiled, ruffling Naruto's hair and rubbing Sakura's back. "All right...all right...it's nice to see you, too." He sat up with trouble.

Naruto fell on his butt on the ground with a small thump, but Sakura continued to cling on. Kisame cradled Sakura in one arm and leaned forward. "I have to tell you guys a secret...okay?" He said with a childish tone.

Naruto nodded, as did Sakura. "Okay, nii-san." Naruto said putting a finger to his lips. "A secret!"

Kisame smiled, but it quickly faded. "Remember the fire...?"

Sakura made a small sobbing sound again, apparently in a aprroving way.

Kisame rocked her back and forth in a soothing way. "I told Sasuke's nii-san about it."

Naruto gasped and put a hand over his mouth. "But I thought it was a secret!" He paused and smiled. "Well, I'm going to tell Sasuke about it!" He stood up and threw his arms into the air. "He should know!"

Kisame chuckled and stood up, still holding Sakura. "I think Itachi should decide whether Sasuke knows are not. Don't you?"

Naruto thought for a moment and lowered his arms. He looked at the ground then up at Kisame, a smile across his face. "I guess...you're right, nii-san."

Kisame switched Sakura between his arms and walked off towards the wall, leading into the front yard. "Oh right, one more thing you two." He said as he exited through the other side.

Naruto ran after him, running through the wall. "What is it?"

"Don't let anyone into the basement. All right?"

Sakura and Naruto nodded. "All right."

_**(LINE)**_

Itachi stretched as he walked down the stairs. He let out a lazy yawn and layed down on the steps, hands behind his head. Itachi closed his eyes and sighed. 'This is amazingly comfy...'

"What're you doing?"

Itachi opened his eyes to meet his Mom's. She held a broom in one hand and a dust pan in the other. "Laying down." He muttered.

Mikoto waved her hand, the dust pan waving with it. "Well get up, you're in my way. Go eat. Lunch is ready."

Itachi rolled his eyes and jumped to his feet. He stalked off to the kitchen and grabbed a sandwhich on the table. He bit into it.

"Oh honey, Sasuke made lunch today! Isn't it great?" Mikoto skipped into the entryway of the kitchen smiling.

Itachi looked down at the sandwhich still in his mouth. He had a sudden gagging feeling. He nodded and chewed. "Sure, mother."

Mikoto smiled and skipped over towards the basement door, cleaning around it.

Itachi ran toward sthe garbage, spit out what was in his mouth and threw away the rest of the sandwhich. Never trust six year olds when they make food.

Itachi wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and walked to the backdoor. He looked out the door window and saw Sasuke playing with Naruto and Sakura. He found himself smiling slightly. It seemed Naruto and Sakura were always with Sasuke, they enjoyed it. Itachi opened the door and hollered out it. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked up at Itachi. "Nii-san...? Yeah?" He called back.

Itachi made a come inside motion with his hand and he walked away from the door.

Sasuke blinked confusingly and ran after him. "Naruto, Sakura! I'll be right back!" He ran through the entry way and looked around. "Brother..--ahhh!"

Itachi lifted Sasuke up and slung him over his shoulder. Who said he was skin and bones? He walked out of the kitchen, heading towards his room. "I need to talk to you about something."

Sasuke grabbed Itachi's shirt. "All right! Just put me down nii-san! You're going to drop me! Drop me! AHHHH!!" Sasuke started screaming pounding his fists against Itachi's back.

Itachi winced and tossed Sasuke onto his bed, "That hurt." He growled and pulled the stairs up. He shut the door and turned to Sasuke. "I would put this bluntly but..." Itachi rubbed at the hairs standing up at the back of his neck. "You like Sakura and Naruto, right?"

Sasuke sat up at the edge of Itachi's bed and nodded. "Yeah! Naurto, he's one of my bestest friends! And Sakura..." He looked at the floor and kicked his feet back and forth. "She's pretty. I like her." He confessed.

Itachi sat next to Sasuke. "What would you think if I told you they weren't alive?"

Sasuke laughed. "That's silly! If they were dead I wouldn't be able to see them!"

Itachi looked around the room. "What if I said they were ghosts...?"

Sasuke thought then frowned. "I would be scared."

"Do you believe me?"

"...Nii-san...why are we talking about this...?" Sasuke asked confused.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Long story short. This morning Kisame told me about an incident and how he, Sakura, and Naruto are all dead and ghosts."

Sasuke just stared at him. Wide-eyed. Itachi couldn't help but laugh.

_**(LINE)**_

"Okay, Kakuzu. So we are to play loud and distractingafly..." Hidan stuck out his tongue. "Uhm...That." He handed his spare guitar to Kakuzu. "Now plug it into the amp and turn the volume up to as high as it will go."

Kakuzu plugged in the guitar and turned the volume up. He strapped the guitar over his shoulder. "All...right?"

Hidan plugged in his own guitar. "I'm glad I have these battery runned amps."

Kakuzu looked at Hidan, then at Sasori and Deidara who were standing next to him. "Why are we doing this again?"

Hidan smiled and readyed his guitar. "Because Itachi wants us too!" He smiled and strummed a tune.

Sasori and Deidara covered their ears. "SHIT!" Sasori shouted. "THAT'S LOUD!"

Kakuzu laughed and followed Hidan, trying his best to at least sound nice. He strummed an E over and over again.

Hidan went off into a random solo he created. All the neighbors suddenly walked out of their houses and crowded around the Uchiha's house to watch.

Sasori and Deidara looked around. "Huh, we have a crowd, un..." Deidara said to Sasori. "Danna, isn't it our turn?"

Sasori nodded. "What's a song you know?" He yelled back to Deidara while plugging in microphones to some baterry charged amps. The mics made a squeaking sound. "Whoops not supposed to go there..." Me muttered into the mic. It echoed out and the squeaking stopped. "Good." He smiled contently to himself and handed Deidara the microphone. "Here."

Deidara stared at the microphone he put it up to his mouth and inhaled a deep breath. "Twinkle Twinkle little star, un, how i wonder what...uhm...Danna, un...? What's after that?"

Sasori smacked his head. "Sing a different song!"

Deidara looked around. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when sky's are...blue, un? Uhm... No...Erm what was it, un..."

Sasori stole the microphone from Deidara and smacked him upside the head. "You moron!"

Deidara winced. "Dannna...that hurt, un!"

Sasori shook his head as Hidan started screaming a really loud 'I love you' over and over. Key word: Really loud. Sasori fell on the ground cracking up, as did Deidara.

Kisame walked out through the Uchiha's front door, erm...more like through it. "What are you guys doing?" He shouted over the sound.

Deidara smiled and sat up rubbing tears from his eyes. "Causing a distraction."

Kisame arched an eyebrow. "Why?"

Sasori looked around and sat up. "Because, we can."

Hidan and Kakuzu stopped playing the guitars and Hidan ended with a very scratchy. 'YEAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!' Before falling to his knees and lifting his guitar over his head...

_**(LINE)**_

"Sasuke I need you to get off my leg so I can take a picture." Itachi sayed trying to kick Sasuke off his leg.

"NO NO NO!! Then they'll get me! And I'll die!! DIE!! I DUN WANNA DIEEE!!" Sasuke screamed before being flung off Itachi's leg and onto his bed.

Itachi jumped onto his desk and held the camera to his window. "Just hold on." He muttered, zooming in on his target. He clicked the button and took a couple more, just in case. He turned off the camera and shoved it into his sweatshirt pocket. He jumped off his desk and landed on the floor, immediatly Sasuke clinged to his leg again.

_**(LINE)**_

"Hidan you moron!" Kakuzu rubbed his temples. "Did you have to slam your guitar to fucking peices?"

Hidan looked at the scattered peices of metal and wood. "Yes." He replyed with a childish tone. "It's how you end a show."

Mikoto entered the front yard from the garage. "Sweeties!" She hollered. "Can you get the crowd out of the way! I can't get out of the driveway to go to the grocery store!"

Sasori looked back at the crowd that was amazingly still there behind them. "Uhm, yes ma'am!" He walked to Hidan and whispered in his ear.

Hidan smiled and ran at the crowd, pulling a knife from his boot. "CRAZY MAN!!" He shouted waving the knife around insanely.

The crowd screamed and dispersed from the Uchiha's house. Mikoto smiled. "Thank you!" She said as she pulled out of the driveway and drove down the road.

Hidan put the knife back into his boot and started to walk into the house.

Kisame stared at him and followed after him. "Why the hell do you have a knife in your shoe?"

Hidan shrugged. "Protection?"

_**(LINE)**_

"THEY'LL EAT ME! EAT ME!! NOOOO! NIII-SAAAAN DON'T TAKE ME OUTSIDE! DON'T!!" Sasuke screamed helplessly.

Itachi limped down the steps. "Sasuke, if you don't stop screaming and get off, you're going down the steps." He threatened.

Sasuke shut his mouth as Itachi continued to limp down the stairs. "Ah! Hidan!" He exclaimed as Hidan entered through the door. He jumped off of Itachi and wrapped himself around Hidan's leg. "Protect me! The ghosts are going to get...get..." His eyes widened as he saw Kisame. "AAHHHHHHH!" He screeched at the top of his lungs.

Kisame winced and looked at Itachi. "I'm guessing..."

Itachi nodded and covered his own ears. He rolled his eyes.

Kisame laughed and looked at Sasuke. A grin spread across his face. "Hey boy." He whispered and kneeled down beside Sasuke. "If you don't stop screaming, I'll eat you."

Sasuke flinched he stopped screaming.

Kisame smiled. "And how about you don't tell anyone we're ghosts, huh? I'll really eat you then..." He bared his teeth.

Sasuke just about fainted. He leaned away from Kisame and nodded. "Y-yes, s-s-sir..." He managed to say.

Hidan looked at Kisame. "You're a ghost? I knew it!" He shoved his hand through Kisame's head. "Heh." He waved his hand back and forth. "I love you."

Kisame rolled his eyes and stood up straight. "I heard you when you were screaming it outside."

"You understood me? I was saying it in Russian! You know Russian?"

Kisame blinked. "Uhm, I guess..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I'm going to go find the little brats before they get in trouble..." He walked through the wall. "See ya."

Hidan clasped his hands together and sighed. "Ah, love at first sight..." He mumbled.

Itachi arched an eyebrow and slowly stepped out the front door. "Yeah...I'm going to give Deidara his camera back now..." He tore off towards Kakuzu, Sasori, and Deidara, who were picking up peices of Hidan's guitar. "Should I ask?" He said pulling out the camera and handing it to Deidara.

Deidara shook his head and grabbed the camera, shoving it into his pocket. "Uhm, I wouldn't--"

Kakuzu growled. "Hidan smashed his fucking guitar."

"Again?"

"Again."

_**(LINE)**_

"Sakura and Naruto and their nii-san are ghosts?" Neji exclaimed surprised.

Sasuke peeked out the front door from inside the house. "Mmmhhmmm..." He nodded.

Itachi walked by holding a platter of cookies and groaned. "Why is everyone finding out?" He said to the ceiling. "This is why you don't say secrets, the only..." Itachi walked away to his room, ranting on about how people shouldn't tell secrets.

Neji smiled. "That's so cool! I didn't think ghosts were real! And now--"

Sasuke put his hand over Neji's mouth. "But you can't tell anyone! Or they'll eat us!"

Neji pulled away form Sasuke's hand and nodded. He lifted his left hand. "Your secret is safe with me." He promised.

Sasuke spit into his hand, as did Neji. And they shook on it.

_**(LINE)**_

Itachi dropped the cookies onto the bed. He fell back next to it. "There." He said to Hidan who was already shoving them down his throat.

Kakuzu was sitting on Itachi's desk, talking on his cell phone. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Really? You're kidding."

Itachi sat up. "Who's he talking to?"

Hidan looked at Itachi. "Some...person." He shrugged and licked the crumbs from the plate. "I don't know."

"Yes!" Kakuzu screamed making them all jump. He shut his cell phone and looked at Itachi. "Guess what?"

Itachi scooted a little farther away from his now psycotic friend. "What?"

"My friend works with a record company, and he was able to get us a record deal!"

Hidan's eyes widened. "Really?"

Kakuzu nodded. "Yep. Neat huh?"

Itachi grabbed his notebook and a pencil form his nightstand. He flipped to a page with writing on it and wrote down some lyrics.

_Got a badge for my scars just the other day_

_Wore it proud for the sake of my sanity_

He tossed the notebook and pencil back on the nightstand. "So, when do we start?" He asked looking at Kakuzu.

_**(LINE)**_

**Shio: Chapter 5, done! Done done done! Yosh!**

Bliss: (nods) It's great! We updated, unlike some people!

**Shio: (laughs) Yep, and just a warning, next chapter is going to be a time skip kind of thing.**

**Bliss: So...**

**Shio&Bliss: R&R Read and Review!**


End file.
